Thick Girls Are Made For Cuddlin'
by FandomFlitter
Summary: Sam Evans is the star quarterback for UCLA's football team, and despite his dyslexia maintains a high GPA. He has fantastic friends, a supportive family, and a great life. But, Sam Evans harbors a secret obsession that he attempts to conceal from everyone else. Two people discover his secret obsession, and that's when the real fun starts.
1. The Secret

Sam Evans looked around at UCLA's imposing campus that covered quite a bit of Los Angeles, California. He had came a long way—Lima, Ohio, to be exact. He had graduated from McKinley High near the top of his class, despite struggles with his dyslexia; Sam had received a full-ride to UCLA on an athletic scholarship, thanks to his prowess on the field as quarterback for McKinley's Titans. The campus bustled with life, and Sam was excited that it was so different from the smallness of Lima. He missed his family, who had recently overcame their financial struggles. Dwight and Mary Evans were incredible parents who kept their family bonds strong, even when their money was weak. Stevie and Stacie, Sam's younger siblings, were also strong and together they had made it. They'd been ecstatic when Sam had gotten his scholarship to an amazing college like UCLA; they were so proud of him. Sam smiled to himself. His family was the greatest. Sam even missed his ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. She had been beautiful, and they had great chemistry, but Quinn had been unfaithful. She'd cheated on Sam a few days after they had both promised their virginity to each other; Sam had initially wanted to give her another chance, but with Quinn going off to Yale University they'd decided on an amicable split. Even so, Quinn was still a good person at heart, and Sam would miss those rare moments you could see the real Quinn bubbling to the surface. Sam was knocked out of his reverie about his old life in Lima by a bubbly ball of a girl-

"I'm so sorry!" she nearly squealed. Sam ran his fingers through his blonde hair (a very dirty blonde now, since Sam had stopped dousing it with lemon juice), fixed his green eyes on her hazel ones, and smiled lopsidedly. She was short and curvy; Sam's 6'0 frame towered over her. She was dressed casually in black tights, a sleeveless pink blouse, and pink and cork wedges. Most peculiarly, she had a huge pink and black striped bow perched on her shoulder-length ombre hair. Her skin resembled slightly darkened caramel. The girl waved her hand back and forth in front of Sam's face.

"Helloooooo! I'm trying to apologize here," she huffed. Sam chuckled.

"No need to apologize, ma'am. I'm fine. Sam Evans, at your service," he drawled. Sam held out his hand to her, and she grasped it firmly and shook.

"I'm Charlotte. My friends call me Char, and I'm a world-renowned klutz! Nice southern accent, by the way. You're the cutest piece of Southern fried hospitality, I've seen in a while," Char exclaimed. Her voice was bubbly and she talked a mile a minute. For a minute, Sam was reminded of Rachel Berry, but the girl's open friendliness quickly squelched the comparison. Char toyed with her bangs and shifted her eyes to the right. She begin to edge away as she said,

"Sorry again to bump into you! I have to get going." She muttered under her breath, "Mercy's going to kill me for being late."

"See ya around, Sam!" Char called. Char hurried away, and Sam was left watching the energetic girl bounce away. He hoped everyone else was as receptive to his Southern hospitality as Char. He hardly knew anyone on campus, except Mike and Santana—who'd somehow ended up at UCLA with him. Sam walked on the bright green grass headed toward his dorm, Netherfield, when he heard the distinctive sound of Santana.

"Guppy Lips!" she exclaimed.

"Satan," he greeted back warmly. Santana slung an arm over his shoulder. Santana Lopez was a fiesty, Latina that didn't tolerate any bullshit. She had lovely dark hair and a petite, lithe frame. She also had a thing for lady kisses and underneath her tough exterior was a heart of gold. It took Sam a little while to unearth her softer side, but once you were her friend Santana protected you fiercely. Santana was dressed simply in a red top and dark denim jeans. She walked with a purpose.

"Where are you headed to, Trouty Mouth?"

"My dorm, Netherfield," Sam answered causally. He was used to Santana's nicknames; instead of insulting, Santana's insults had become endearing. The terms Sam once hated he had begun to embrace.

"Mine, too. It's a far cry from Lima Heights Adjacent, but I still have razorblades in my hair, just in case these Sun Valley twerps get too complacent. You know how I roll." Ever since high school, Santana had projected this tough exterior—a product of Lima Heights Adjacent. She was quick to fight, and quick to remind people of her razorblades in her hair. She never knew when she would need them, but Santana was convinced that they were necessary.

They walked through the campus enjoying the nice California weather. The sun was beaming, and UCLA had gardens blooming on every other side of the campus's walkways. The fragrance of flowers wafted through the air and settled into the trees bursting with the vibrancy of life. Pink, yellow, orange, and red petals covered the ground in abstract patterns—it was beautiful. Their feet echoed faintly against the concrete ground with intricate insignias of UCLA's mascot. Santana was lost in thought about the pretty blonde girl she had seen earlier. She had caught a tidbit of the blonde girl's puzzling conversation—something about a drug peddling cat. Sam was thinking about his new teammates, and being a part of the Bruins. The Bruins was UCLA's football team, and his buddy Mike had also earned a spot, although his scholarship was academic.

Sam and Santana had finally made it to Netherfield when Sam caught sight of the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. A large group of people were standing near the building adjacent to Netherfield—in the group he saw the familiar face of the girl he'd met earlier, Charlotte. The person talking to the group was a curvy girl with smooth dark-skin. Sam stared at her with the initial thoughts of 'not my type,' but the girl was exquisite. Even from a distance her large, brown doe eyes were mesmerizing. She wore a soft yellow blouse that made her skin pop, and slightly skimmed her considerable cleavage. Her professional slacks were practically molded to her bottom half—her ass could make a preacher sin. Black heels made her taller, but Sam could tell she was short, and she had soft black curls that framed her face. Her lips were shapely and the tips of Sam's ears burned red as he thought of the things her lips could do. Her button nose was adorable and made Sam want to lay a soft 'boop' to it. Quinn had been the only girl Sam had seriously dated. Despite Sam's conventional attractiveness, Sam didn't sleep around or go after girls he couldn't see a future with. One glimpse of this girl had captivated him—who was she?

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Santana tugged at Sam's arm. "Let's go find our rooms, Lady Lips." Sam allowed himself to be dragged noticing the beautiful girl and her group had moved on, but vowing to find her.

* * *

A month later, Sam hadn't found his mystery girl and had dubbed her Le'aw Tiyawn. He hadn't told any of his friends about her (he thought his obsession was a little pathetic). Sam's dyslexia had made it hard for him to write out his feelings, but he'd discovered he had the ability to draw insanely well. Growing up, Sam was a hardcore nerd. He was obsessed with comics (Marvel over DC, thank you very much), and his favorite movie was comprised of blue people with a fictional language (Na'vi) that he had learned. Sam's infatuation with his mystery girl had began to manifest itself in his comics. He began to draw her over and over again, painstakingly making sure to get the slope of her nose and the curve of her check exactly right. This continued until he had full sketchbooks of nothing except her.

"Sam!" Mike called. "The fraternity is having a meeting in like, ten minutes, dude. You've totally been spacing out on me."

"Sorry." Sam scratched his head absently. "Don't worry. I'll be there. I was just thinking...about the party the frat is throwing next week."

Mike laughed, "Dude! I heard it's going to be epic. Omega Beta Epsilon gives the best parties on campus. Maybe you'll even find a girl to—you know.." Mike trailed off suggestively, but Sam just shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not that interested in meeting any girls. I just want to cut loose."

Mike side-eyed Sam; he'd seen the way girls lustfully looked at Sam, but Sam seemed to never reciprocate. He hadn't seen him with anyone since Quinn. He often wondered if Quinn had messed Sam up with her cheating ways, or if Sam just played for the other team. Either way, he'd be there for him. Sam had been there for Mike, when Mike's dad virtually disowned him for not following typical Asian tradition and wanting to become a dancer. Sam was Mike's best friend, no matter what.

"Hey..this has nothing to do with Quinn, right?" Mike asked. Sam thought of his mystery girl and laughed.

"No, man. This has nothing to do with Quinn. I'm totally over her."

Mike nodded. At least his best friend wasn't perpetually heartbroken. He didn't know if he could handle Sam crying on his shoulder—he got enough of that from his girlfriend, Tina, over some stupid show called, Glee, and some dumbass writers Tina called RIB+, who apparently kept sinking her ships.

Mike smiled, "Alright, then. Let's head over to the OBE house for the meeting."

* * *

"Mercy!" a bubbly voice yelled out. "Can you PLEASE help me find something to wear? I just changed my schedule, which means new classes, which means new boys, which means new dick, which means new opportunities, which means I could meet my future hubby and live happily ever after. And all this depends on you helping me find a bomb ass outfit, so get your behind in here and help me!"

Mercedes Jones giggled to herself. Her best friend, Charlotte, had always been a little high strung and excitable, but they got along like long-lost sisters. She rounded the corned in Charlotte's dorm room to see Charlotte standing beside a mountain of clothes taller than the both of them, with her lips pouted and her arms crossed.

"Char...you look like a five-year old having a tantrum," Mercedes rolled her eyes, "and where in the world did all these clothes come from?" Char sidled up to Mercedes, hugged her, and wailed,

"A girl's gotta have options! Now, pretty please with cherries and tots on top, help me."

"Tots?" Mercedes laughed and wrinkled her nose, "that sounds disgusting, Char." Char turned and glared at Mercedes. They'd been best friends ever since Charlotte heard Mercedes and her angelic voice at their elementary school's Christmas recital. She was so happy that they made it to UCLA together, but right now a husband was riding on the line. Mercedes caught Charlotte's death glare and giggled again,

"Fine. I'll dress you to perfection, girl." Mercedes began rooting through Charlotte's mountain of clothes and finally found her an outfit. She held it out for Charlotte's approval and Charlotte scurried to find a matching bow; bows were kind of her thing, and she tried never to leave the dorm without one.

Mercedes plopped down on Char's bed while she waited on her to get dressed. She thought back to her life in New York and her ex-boyfriend, Shane. She had been sure that Shane was going to propose to her and they'd attend NYC together with cocoa babies in their distant future, but instead she got a gentle and insistent break-up. Her parents were almost as devastated as Mercedes. Carl and Patrice Jones loved Shane; they even invited him over for dinner every Sunday. Shane was a big fixture in her life, and even if everything wasn't perfect, they loved each other and that was all that mattered-right?

Shane had said they had "irreconcilable differences." Bullshit. They had been together all of high school. They'd attended every single prom together. Mercedes was always at every football game to cheer on her linebacker, and Shane was always at every concert to cheer on his Grammy winner. Admittedly, towards the end of high school their relationship had felt stagnant, but Mercedes assumed it had been because they hadn't had sex yet. She thought it'd change when they finally got engaged—it would put some fresh air in their relationship, but it hadn't happened that way. Still, they were the "it" couple of their high school. What had she done wrong? She sighed loudly and Char yelled from the bathroom,

"Girl, you better not be in there sighing about damn Shane again. You're better off without him. You and your voice are going places, so quit moping already."

Mercedes laughed, "Yes ma'am!" Somehow, Char always knew what she was thinking. They both just kind of got each other. Char emerged from the bathroom,

"What do you think, Mercy?" Char twirled. Mercedes nodded her approval of Char's outfit, and together they left the dorm and made their way to their respective classes. Charlotte had Art 1305, while Mercedes had Music 1300; Mercedes waved Char off as she continued to class. Mercedes had been singing as long as she could remember. Music was her passion, and she hoped to follow the path of her idols—like Whitney and Adele. Mercedes had graduated The New York Academy for Girls and Boys as valedictorian, and was a shoe-in for NYC, but after her split with Shane, she decided California was more appropriate. Her dreams were big, and UCLA was definitely the place for her. It was a bonus that Char had already prepared to attend here, so she could share her amazing college experience with her best friend.

Mercedes entered into the building where her class was being held. She sat down in a seat in the back and observed the other people in the class—one guy she noticed was an Asian guy who played for the Bruins. She recognized him from the dorm tours she gave for the university. He was sitting next to a blonde girl who kept talking about a Lord Tubbington—whatever that was. There also was a light-skinned black boy and a tall gangly guy, with a mess of brown hair. There were a couple of other people in the class, but it was a relatively small class. Then the teacher walked in—she was a little blonde lady who almost looked like she bounced on the soles of her feet as she walked. She oozed happy and pep.

"Hola, classe! Welcome to Music 1300," she shimmied her hips. "I'm your professor, Holly Holliday, but call me Professor Holly, por favor. I will instruct you in the nuances of musical language, and we will forge into the dashing dangers of dance. Keep your ears opens and your limber limbs stretched, because we have one heck of a journey ahead of us."

Mercedes smiled at the energetic Professor Holly. She had feeling she was going to enjoy this class.

* * *

Char was lost. Utterly and completely lost. She hated being out of control. She bit back tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Ugh, where is my class?" she yelled at the blooming tree in front of her. She kicked the tree's trunk. Char began to walk aimlessly; she glanced down at her schedule. Why was the art building so hard to find? It was an all white brick building—how hard was it to spot? UCLA's campus was huge, but Char prided herself on her sense of direction. Lost in thought about her epic sense of direction and how it had never failed her before, she caught sight of white bricks. It was the art building.

Char begin to run; she hoped she wasn't that late. Being late was such a bad impression—she burst into the class and every head turned toward her. She almost cursed her stupidity. She should have slunk into class slowly and quietly, but she kind of acted first and thought later. Now any potential husband prospects in the class probably thought she was always late everywhere, and therefore inexcusably incapable of being a wife. Ugh!

"Nice of you to join us, Miss," intoned the bespectacled professor. Char smiled sheepishly and slid into the only open seat, which happened to be next to the blonde she'd bumped into almost a month prior. The professor resumed his boring lecture on the fascinating origin of paint brushes. Char sighed. She had hoped this would be a more hands-on art class. She loved to create, not to listen. She glanced sideways wondering why the blonde—Sam—hadn't recognized her yet, but he was engrossed in his sketchbook. A sketchbook—that was so cool. Char had bought tons of sketchbooks over the years, but she never had the patience to actually draw in them. Each sketchbook had maybe one or two drawings, and then it ended up somewhere forgotten while Char forged ahead to her next flitting fancy. Sam wasn't paying attention to the droning lecture any more then she was. A month wasn't that long, but they had only met briefly after Char had bumped into him, because she had to run and catch Mercy's tour to support her. Maybe Char just wasn't that memorable. She looked again at his sketchbook. It almost looked as if he was drawing a girl...with soft black curls framing her face and a button nose. Char squinted at the picture, now losing all pretense of just "glancing." The picture looked just like...

"Mercy!" Char gasped. She quickly covered her mouth. It was way louder than she had intended. The professor paused his lecture and looked over his glasses at Char.

"If being tardy wasn't enough of an grievance, now you must make random outbursts in attempts to liven up my class, I presume?"

Char blushed, "Sorry, professor. I didn't mean any harm." The professor harrumphed, but continued his lecture. Char blew out a breath in relief, but her outburst had caught the attention of Sam. He leaned close to her and whispered, "Don't I know you?"

"The klutz?" Char said.

"Right!" Sam exclaimed. "Nice to see you again, Char." He inclined his head, and Char remembered why she had initially made her outburst.

"Sam..." she began, "what are you drawing? You seem really talented." Sam's face turned an incredible shade of red. He stuttered, "U-u-um. It's just this girl. Well, actually, it's the girl." He unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, and said in a rush,

"I saw this girl, like a month ago. She was gorgeous, but I didn't have a chance to talk to her. I've been looking for her everywhere, but I can't find her. So, I've kinda been obsessed with drawing her and Ican'treallystop."

Char giggled at Sam's embarrassment. "Oh," she nodded, faking disinterest. She then squealed internally. Mercy had a secret admirer! A cute, tall, blonde admirer with sculpted abs, big hands, and full lips. This was the perfect way to get Mercy over Shane. Sam was way cuter than Shane anyway, and Sam's southern sensibilities were too charming. Sam had went back to his sketchbook—his cheeks still stained a faint pink, and Char paused her inner monologue and gave him the once over. He even had on a Omega Beta Epsilon shirt, which meant that maybe even she could snag one of Sam's frat brothers after she played matchmaker with Mercy and Sam.

Char's wheels began to turn in her head.

Char met up with Mercedes for lunch. Char had decided to sit on her knowledge of Sam's adorable crush until next week, which was the Omega Beta Epsilon party. It was the perfect opportunity for Sam and Mercedes to conveniently bump into each other, and from what Char heard the OBE parties were crazy wild and always packed. This meant that she could have a little fun after she had played matchmaker. She couldn't wait. Mercedes had been shaken after her break-up with Shane, and Char was determined to see her best friend happy. She almost starting bouncing on the ground with glee when she noticed Mercy's raised eyebrows.

"You're way more bouncy and cheerier than usual, Char. Did your thirsty pursuit of a husband actually pay off?" Mercedes asked.

Char toyed with her bottled water. They had bought food from one of UCLA's many cafes and decided to eat under one of the cherry blossom tree. Char had gotten water, a turkey wrap, an apple, and a vanilla yogurt; Mercedes had opted for a chicken salad sandwich with tots and apple juice. Char took a swig of her water, and snatched one of Mercy's tots before answering.

"No, Mercy. I just had a really good day in class!" Char smiled brightly. Mercedes raised her eyebrows even higher; she eyed Char skeptically and asked dubiously,

"But, didn't you say you got lost? You know how you are about lateness."

Char waved her hand impatiently dismissing Mercy's suspicions. "No, girl. It was still a good day." Char nodded furiously and hurriedly steered the conversation into a more appropriate topic. Char smiled innocently, "Mercy, have you heard of the frat Omega Beta Epsilon?"

Mercedes took a sip of her apple juice and snorted. "Yeah, I have. That's the 'party party, woo' fraternity." Mercy continued disapprovingly, "I thought frats were supposed to be about being a brotherhood, not beers and babes." This was going to be slightly harder than Char thought...unless she played her trump card. Char poked her bottom lip out and knitted her eyebrows together forlornly.

"Mercy..." she began imploringly, "they're having a party next week, and you know how many guys those parties have. And you know I've never ever, ever had a boyfriend in my whole entire life. You and Shane walked blissfully down our school's halls, while I was stuck as the perpetual third wheel. You are going to move on from Bubba, find a husband and win Grammy after Grammy. Meanwhile, I'm going to be the friend everyone pities and that girl who stands by when all her friends get married, while she is always, always, always, ALWAYS, a bridesmaid. Like, I'm going to have 16 male cats, to replace my need for affection and my vagina is going to shrivel up and die from disuse. This party could save my pathetic love life, and I need my best friend there!"

Mercedes's eyes had widened at Char's heartfelt monologue, and then she had began to laugh. Mercedes exclaimed between snorts of laughter, "Girl, you are too damn much." Mercedes wiped tears from her eyes as she finally stopped laughing. She looked at Char who still had the wounded puppy expression on her face. Mercedes sighed in defeat. "One party?"

Char squealed and hugged Mercedes tightly. "Thank you, Mercy. I love you, soooo much. You're my girl. Oh, we're going to have so much fun. We have to go shopping. Oh, yay. Mercy, thank you!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Char's antics, but giggled. The things she did for her friend.

* * *

Sam walked across campus consumed with thoughts of his mystery girl. Char had been acting sort of weird when he'd saw her in his art class. For a second it seemed as if she'd recognized his mystery girl, but as soon as he'd seen the flash of recognition in her eyes, it had disappeared. Sam shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. UCLA's professors and these 2 a day football practices were no joke. He had met a lot of new people, though, and it sort of took his mind off his mystery girl. Sam had no idea why this mystery girl mattered so much, but when he'd seen the beautiful girl it was almost like there was some sort of invisible string tying him to her. It was frustrating that he hadn't caught so much as another glance at her. Sam made it to the football field and began to change. He thought of the little brown haired guy he'd met earlier. The boy had walked up to him, and introduced himself as Kurt. Sam chuckled to himself as he remembered their introduction...

"Hello, I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you..." Kurt trailed off waiting on Sam to supply his name.

Sam blinked bewildered at Kurt, before he realized that Kurt wanted to know his name,

"Oh! I'm Sam." Kurt grasped Sam's hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. So, I'm kind of a Fashion major, and I notice little details that others miss. And, well, don't take this the wrong way, but I totally recognize what years of lemon juice abuse look like and I know just the way to treat it!" Kurt smiled brightly.

Sam was taken aback. He self-consciously ran his fingers through his hair and gaped stupidly at Kurt.

"Um..."

Kurt took a step back nervously and said with an embarrassed tinge to his voice, "Sorry. I didn't meant to offend you. As a matter of fact, it wasn't even about your lemon juice abuse, although this color does suit you better, it's obvious from your ends that you messed with lemon juice and stopped. Anywho! I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink...with me..?"

Something clicked in Sam's head. Kurt was hitting on him. Sam chuckled.

"Kurt. I'm sorry, but I'm not gay. You seem cool, though. We could definitely hang out, just you know...not like that."

Kurt blushed furiously, "I apologize for my assumption! But, so...you used lemon juice for strictly heterosexual attraction purposes?"

They had both laughed at that and from there had established a tentative friendship.

Sam snapped out of his flashback and continued to dress out for football practice. Maybe he could take out some of his aggression from not finding his mystery girl out on the field. Go Bruins!

Sam came out of practice sweaty and tired. Mike had bade him farewell, because he wanted to get washed up and go out on a date with his girlfriend, Tina. Sam didn't know Tina personally, as she and Mike were in a long distance relationship before they'd ended up at UCLA, but she seemed nice enough. Sam trudged back to his dorm after washing up in one of the huge showers in the locker rooms. His first thoughts were of his mystery girl, and after finishing up his homework he started a new drawing of her. He was working on her illuminating smile, when a knock resounded at his door. He hurriedly picked up his other sketches that he used as references and tucked them into his desk. The knocking got louder.

"Coming!" he yelled. He opened the door and there stood a pretty blonde girl with piercing blue eyes.

She talked in an innocent, lilting voice, "Hi. Sam, right? When I talked to Lord Tubbington of the phone, I told him you had unnaturally large lips, but he didn't believe me." The girl fished a phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of Sam. She smiled. "Now I have proof for Lord Tubbington!"

Sam stood in his door—confused, "Er..." The girl blinked at him. Then she giggled. "Oh. Tana asked me to return this History book to you. She kinda forgot and fell asleep after our Lady Kisses that she told me not to tell you about. Oops. I have to get back to Tana now. Bye, Sam!" She handed Sam the book and ran off, her blonde ponytail bouncing jauntily. Sam shook his head and closed his door. That must've been the Brittany girl that Santana was crazy about. Sam was glad that Santana had found someone to make her happy. She'd never fully came out back home, because she was sure that her grandmother would disapprove. Her grandmother was very old-fashioned, but Santana loved her more than anything in the world. So, Santana kept a piece of herself locked away, and that was a big part of where her rage originated from.

Sam returned to his drawings, but fell asleep mid-sketch. He was beyond tired.

Sam woke up to his roommate walking in. "Whose the chick, dude?" Finn asked. Sam looked around to see his sketches strewn across his desk and over the floor. Sam quickly snatched them up-"Nobody."

Finn chuckled, "Sure, man. You've just been drawing her for like a month now." Sam finished picking up his drawings and took his sketchbook to go for a walk, but more importantly to avoid Finn's questioning. "Catch ya later, Finn."

Finn watched Sam leave. Finn Hudson was the second string quarterback for the Bruins. He'd known Sam briefly when Finn joined McKinley's middle school choir club, because he had a puppy crush on this brunette named, Rachel. Finn's mom moved them before Finn matriculated to high school, so he never got see if his little school boy crush could have became something else. It was the biggest coincidence that him and Sam ended up roommates. They hardly knew each other—a few weeks in middle school was barely nothing—but had become close friends. Or so Sam thought.

Finn had noticed Sam's obsession. At first, he thought that Sam's weirdness was because he was on steroids. Sam was first-string quarterback, and Finn kind of wanted his spot. He had initially suspected steroids as the only way Sam could have beaten him out for that spot. He was wrong, though; Sam's weirdness had something to do with that stupid sketchbook he always carried. One day Finn had "accidentally" saw the sketchbook, and it was filled with drawings of this curvy, beautiful girl. A girl that happened to be in Finn's music class, but Finn had decided not to tell Sam. Mike, Sam's best friend, was in their class, too. Since Sam still hadn't figured out who Mercedes was, Finn wagered that Sam hadn't told Mike. He laughed to himself. Finding his mystery girl was right in front of Sam's stupid, blonde face, but he was so insistent on keeping it a secret.

Which gave Finn plenty of time to make his move.


	2. The Song

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wasn't sure when his obsession had spiraled out of control, but he was sure that he didn't want anyone to know. It was kind of sad, Sam thought to himself. What kind of sane person constantly thought about a person they'd only saw once? It was a fleeting glance, but Sam felt some kind of pull towards his mystery girl. It felt kind of like fate. Sam laughed softly to himself—he was crazy. Crazy! He didn't even believe in love at first sight, and here Sam was agonizing over some chick. Sure she was beautiful, but UCLA's campus had so many other beautiful girls roaming around. Sam didn't even know this girl; she could be a total psychopath. Sam sighed. He'd been having this same argument over and over with himself, but to no avail. He had to do something before this situation really made him crazy. An outsider's insight. He turned around and headed back to the dorm. Maybe Sam couldn't talk to Mike about it—Sam didn't really feel comfortable telling another guy that he was obsessing over a girl he didn't even know—but maybe Santana could shed some light on his situation.

Sam climbed the dorm steps two at a time. He couldn't believe he let his pride stop him for seeking a solution from one of his closest friends. Santana was always honest with him; she was brutally blunt almost to a fault. He finally made it to the fifth floor; he knocked heavily on door 402.

"The door's unlocked. Come in," a voice called lazily. Sam opened the door and was rewarded to the sight of Santana and Brittany lounging on Santana's bed tangled in each others limbs and the sheets. Sam smirked and said,

"Santana, if this is a bad time I could always come back..."

Brittany nuzzled closer to Santana and before Santana could reply, Brittany exclaimed,

"Oh, no, Sam. Me and Tana's lady kisses were finished earlier. I just like touching her pretty skin."

Brittany ran her fingers down Santana's side. Santana grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Brittany's lips. Brittany giggled and smiled against Santana's lips. She ran her fingers gently through Santana's hair and enthusiastically kissed her back while tugging lightly at her bottom lip. Sam cleared his throat.

"You guys realize I'm still here right?"

Santana detached herself from Brittany's lips with a soft smack.

Brittany giggled, "Sorry, Sam."

"Wassup, Trouty Lips?" Santana asked. Sam grabbed Santana's desk chair and swiveled around to face the bed. He rubbed his face and sighed.

"There's this girl, and I like her."

Santana quirked an eyebrow, "So what's the big problem? Did you fuck it up?"

Sam laughed nervously.

"Actually, there's nothing to fuck up. Um, yet. I've only saw her once. I don't know her name, and I've actually never talked to her."

Santana shrugged. "And? There are plenty of girls here." She glanced longingly at Brittany.

"I get that, Santana, but I can't stop thinking about her. I've been sketching her lately, and she's sort of etched in my head. I—it's hard to explain. I need to find her, or do something. I don't think it's healthy to be this fixated on one person, and I just wanted your thoughts on it." Santana furrowed her eyebrows and leaned back into Brittany's arms.

"Okay, Trouty. That's some sappy shit, but I kind of understand. I have a suggestion. Give it a week and a half; if you can't find her after that time frame, then move on. It's romantic as fuck that you're so dedicated, but we're in college. We're young and still relatively dumb. As teenagers transitioning into young adults, we are still engineering our paths into the world. Love is important, but so is finding ourselves and making sense of what we want out of our lives. So. Ball to the walls, Sam. Do everything you can to find her in the next couple of days. If you find her, get to know her, and if she's a keeper—never let go. If you don't find her, then c'est la vie. Don't stress about it."

Brittany nodded sagely at Santana's words. Sam looked slightly stunned.

Sam exclaimed, "Wow. Santana. That was incredibly insightful."

Santana scoffed. "Yeah, well. Don't get used to it. My wisdom is much too great to waste on you. Now, can me and Britt-Britt get some privacy, Lady Lips?" Sam chuckled and made his way to the door. He turned his head and uttered a soft 'thanks' to Santana.

She grinned softly at her closest friend and turned her attention back to Britt, ready to the make the most of their alone time.

* * *

Tuesday brought plenty of sunshine and pollen. Mercedes sneezed. California was beautiful, but it was terrible for her allergies. She smiled to herself; at least she was headed to her favorite class, Music 1300! Professor Holly was a dream; she was nice, engaging, and knowledgeable. Today, they were going to learn about their first big assignment. Mercedes was wishing for a big group number. As much as she was a self-proclaimed diva, she felt mildly nervous. All her life, Mercedes knew she was destined for big things. But, she wasn't in her comfort zone anymore. This wasn't her New York, this was California. Mercedes pushed back her little insecurities and made her way into class.

She had gotten to know most of her classmates, with the exception of Mike and Brittany. They were pretty much the best dancers in the class, and were kind of inseparable in an adorable sister and brother way. The guy named Finn always spoke to her everyday; he was cute in a tall, brutish kind of way. There was also a light-skinned guy named Matt with a beautiful voice. Then there was Sunshine Corazon, Wade Adams, Suzy Pepper, Kurt Hummel, Sugar Motta, Artie Abrams, Harmony Lewis, Joe Hart, and Becky Jackson. It was a small class, but Mercedes like that. It was cozy.

Professor Holly bounced in. "Hello, class! I have great news." She grinned and exclaimed, "Drumroll, please!" Everyone obligatorily drummed on their desks. "Class is only ten minutes long today. I will explain your assignment and then you are free to go work on it. Call it, an early work release."

Everyone cheered.

Professor Holly held up a hand to silence the class. She smiled and said, "Okay. Down to business. Your assignment is...Duets! I have already assigned you a partner. I will tell you who your partner is, and then you will pick a song, rehearse it, and perform it in front of the class tomorrow. The theme is emotions. It doesn't matter what kind of emotion you pick, just make it real. You will be graded on your believability, singing, choreography (or lack thereof), and overall performance! Partners are as follows:

Suzy Pepper and Joe Hart. Mike Chang and Sunshine Corazon. Kurt Hummel and Becky Jackson. Brittany S. Pierce and Joe Hart. Artie Abrams and Sugar Motta. Wade Adams and Matt Rutherford. Mercedes Jones and Finn Hudson.

Now, find your partner and get out. Rehearse and have some fun with this assignment! Adios, class."

The room buzzed with excitement as everyone begin to make their way to their partner and pack up their things. Finn smirked. This was exactly what he needed. He made his way to Mercedes. She smiled brightly up at him, and Finn was rendered speechless for a moment. He had talked to Mercedes before, but he'd never been on the receiving end of one of her signature smiles. All thoughts of manipulation and deception slowly ebbed away from his mind and was replaced with genuine affection. Mercedes tapped Finn's shoulder to gain his attention and looked up at him questioningly. Finn's immediate thought was, 'wow, she's a short thing.'

He turned red and choked out, "I'm sorry. What did you say, Mercedes?" He savored the feeling of her name in his mouth, and turned redder at such a thought.

She smiled again, albeit less brightly. She repeated, "I was saying how much I love duets, and I asked whether you would like to go sit in the little park beside Perennial Hall to discuss our duet?"

Finn nodded and answered, "Yeah." He grabbed her books and bag with little protest, and they made their way to the park. They found shade under a quaint little tree on a long, white bench. Mercedes fished her iPad from her bag, and pushed her curls behind her ears. Finn watched her beautiful lips as she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth in concentration.

Her voice interrupted his observations-"Do you have any ideas for what emotion that we want to try and portray?"

"Love," Finn replied with no hesitation. Mercedes wrinkled her nose at his suggestion.

"I don't mean to shoot down your suggestion," she quipped, "but isn't love cliché? I feel like everybody is going to go for love. Maybe we should do something like envy, hope, or courage."

Finn shook his head, "Love is the most powerful emotion in the world. We'd be doing it a great disservice not to do it."

Finn shrugged and continued nonchalantly, "Besides. Even if everyone does pick love, no one can match your voice."

Mercedes's entire face lit up with the compliment, but she wasn't willingly to concede just yet.

She rebutted, "Love is powerful, but it's also overdone. Beating a dead horse isn't fun, especially since we'll be the last couple to go. Professor Holly will be lovesick."

"Okay, let's compromise. Let's do lust," Finn suggested.

Mercedes nodded and replied, "I'm open to lust. Any songs in mind?"

"Keith Sweat's and Athena Cage's song "Nobody," " Finn smirked. It was perfect representation of lust, and although lust could be fleeting, it could always manifest itself into love. The theme of lust also meant that Finn's choreography with Mercedes with have to be very suggestive. His smirk deepened.

Mercedes frowned slightly. She exclaimed, "That song has love in the lyrics. Wouldn't it be difficult to distinguish between the theme love and lust?"

Finn chuckled. "Mercedes, the song begins with 'I want to tease you' and 'I want to please you.' That coupled with the right choreography, and no one will be confused."

The frown disappeared, and Mercedes grinned excited at the prospect of acting out all her repressed sexual desires with the song. "Let's do it!"

* * *

The party was officially one week away. Sam wasn't any closer to finding his mystery girl, and he was getting only slightly desperate. He was considering plastering his drawings of her all around campus, but that reeked of some crazy fairytale. He wasn't some wealthy prince searching for a girl to marry before his 25th birthday. He was a college student. He maintained a 3.8 GPA and was the star quarterback.

Sam checked his watch. He had approximately an hour before his next class started. He sat down on a bench and began working on another drawing of his beautiful doe-eyed girl.

"Sam?" a voice asked. Sam looked up and saw Char. He closed his sketchbook. She smiled and sat beside him.

"Hi, Char," Sam greeted. He still hadn't quite figured out the bubbly girl from his art class. She seemed to hover over him as if she knew something, but flitted away as soon as Sam asked her anything deeper than what their art professor had just asked. Initially, Sam had thought Char was crushing on him, but she didn't exhibit any of the typical signs he was used to finding. She was as much as an enigma as her mystery girl, except without the sparks of attraction.

Char nervously toyed with her bangs. Sam was starting to recognize it as a habit of hers. She licked her lips quickly and smiled at him.

She inquired hesitantly, "Can I ask you a question?" Sam nodded his assent.

"You're a member of Omega Beta Epsilon, right? Which means that you're active in Greek Life? And, that means you're going to their party, right?"

Sam laughed at her questions that were asked all in one breath. He briefly wondered why it mattered to her, but shrugged it off.

Sam quickly replied, "Char, you know that was three questions, not one."

She laughed embarrassed at her eagerness. "Sorry, Sam."

"It's fine. I was just teasing. Yes to all three. It's supposed to be a pretty big party, so my bros are pretty insistent on my attendance. Are you making an appearance, Char?"

She nodded her head and then shook it jerkily. God, she sucked at secrets. She liked to talk, and this crush/secret admirer thing was definitely something to talk about. But, if she told Sam she knew Mercy, and just threw Sam at Mercy, it'd be all weird and stilted. A party was the perfect environment to breed love-or so Char thought.

Sam threw a bemused look Char's way. "Er, Char. Was that a yes or no?"

Char shrugged. She couldn't give too much away or she'd be suspicious. Or was being ambiguous suspicious, too? Char frowned to herself. Being a secret matchmaker was seriously hard work. Sam and Mercy had better have the best relationship ever.

"I might go. I'm not sure yet." She congratulated herself on a perfect answer. Char was the queen of subterfuge.

Sam nodded at her vague answer. Char was weirder than Sam had initially thought. It almost seemed as if she was hiding something, but he wasn't sure what it could be.

"Oh. Well. It's almost time for art class. Want to walk together, Char?"

She inclined her head at the question, and then she shook her head fiercely.

"No, no, no. It's fine, uh. I'll walk by myself." She got up and with a small wave to Sam, bounced away. Sam watched her retreating frame and shook his head. He always did attract the strangest characters.

* * *

Mercedes and Finn had practiced all day and half of the night. It was almost time for music class, but both of them were confident in their routine. Everyone else had went, and it was almost time for their turn. Wade and Matt had just performed with a fantastic angry rendition of Brandy and Monica's "The Boy Is Mine." Mercedes thought Matt was great. It was not often a straight guy agreed to take on a gay guy's role. They had turned the song out.

Professor Holly finished clapping and said, "Okay, classe! Last, but certainly not least, Mercedes and Finn." She winked in their direction. Mercedes glanced at Finn and took his hand as they made their way to the front of the classroom.

They took their places as the song began to start up. Finn began to sing.

_I want to tease you. I want to please you._

_I want to show you that I need you._

Finn wrapped his arms around Mercedes's waist and pulled her close to him. He grinded into her in rhythmic thrusts that matched the beat.

_I want your body, 'till the very last drop._

_I want you to holler, when you want me to stop._

Finn shifted his face from their audience, and turned towards Mercedes, singing the next few lines against her lips. They weren't quite kissing, but it looked as if they were. He slowly pulled his face away, and rolled his body away. She danced back to him and rubbed her ass against him, as his rich, deep voice began the chorus.

_And who can love you like me (nobody)  
Who can sex you like me (nobody)  
Who can treat you like me now, baby (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody)  
And who can do it like me (nobody)  
And who can give you what you need (nobody)  
Who can do you all night long (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody) _

With each 'nobody' in the chorus, Finn thrust Mercedes away from him with his hips, and then pulled her back into his embrace. He took control, and then as the chorus ended he turned an intense gaze on Mercedes and she took over. Her soft voice conveyed her desire and longing, and her lustful deep brown eyes were fixed on Finn. She shimmied away from him, and then turned towards him like a lion stalking its prey.

_I want the night, for me and you._

_So come here baby, and let me do it to you._

Mercedes's lines were laced with barely concealed lust as she ran her hands up the length of Finn's body. She stopped only to turn and dip down, bringing her ass to the floor and slowly winding up into Finn's arms. Mercedes turned and threaded her fingers through Finn's hair and continued singing.

_Don't be afraid, 'cuz I won't bite._

_I promise to give it to you just the way you like._

She then began the chorus with enthusiasm, licking her lips suggestively and grinding up against Finn's pelvis, while he submitted all control to her.

_And who can love you like me (nobody)  
Who can sex you like me (nobody)  
Who can treat you like me now, baby (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody)  
And who can do it like me (nobody)  
And who can give you what you need (nobody)  
Who can do you all night long (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody) _

They both rhythmically rolled against each other and both started singing together.

_On, on, on, and on, on  
On, on, on, and on, on  
On, on, on, and on, on  
Nobody, baby  
On, on, on, and on, on  
On, on, on, and on, on  
On, on, on, and on, on  
Nobody baby_

I want you right now for my lover  
Oh yes, I do  
Place no one above you  
Oh yes, I do  
If you need love  
I'll be right  
I'll be right there, baby  
Oh yes, I will  
Oh yes, I will baby  
Oh yes, I will baby

And at the last 'baby', Finn and Mercedes slowed their movements. Both of their chests were heaving.

Then, they kissed.

The room was silent for a minute, and then everyone stood up and broke out in applause. Mercedes and Finn broke the kiss, which was not choreographed. Finn lips tingled, and he wanted to capture her full lips again, but they were in front of class. Mercedes's breath was still caught in her throat. That was the hottest thing she'd ever done, and she smiled to herself. She think she liked Finn.

Professor Holly exclaimed, "Muy caliente! Great job, guys. Everybody's grades will be posted by Saturday. Class is officially over. I'm proud of you guys."

Everybody stopped to congratulate Mercedes and Finn on their sexy duet, and the room slowly began to clear out until only Mercedes and Finn were left.

"That was..." Mercedes began.

"Amazing. Sex. Hot. Lovely," Finn finished.

He promptly blushed and then added, "Mercedes, I like you. You're a talented singer and a wonderful dancer. You're beautiful, and kind and smart."

Mercedes smiled brightly at Finn's admission.

"I like you too, Finn." She threaded her fingers through his. He lifted their joined hands and pressed a soft kiss to her hand.

* * *

Char collapsed on her dorm bed. She was exhausted; she had two tests today and a pop quiz. She'd always been smart, but at UCLA she actually had to study. She frowned to herself. Studying was so hard. She didn't know how people did it. She glanced at her alarm clock; Mercy was due at any minute.

Char closed her eyes and began drifting to sleep. The image of a white picket fence danced in front of her. One of the biggest reasons Char wanted to find a husband was because she wanted the "American dream." When she was little her parents had split up, and she was bounced back and forth between the households. She didn't want that to happen to her kids. She wanted a husband, a few kids, a beautiful house, and a cute dog.

A soft knock roused her from her dreams. She sleepily made her way to the door and opened it. Mercy stood in the doorway practically glowing. Char turned back into the room and Mercy followed her. Char yawned and Mercy giggled out, "Yawns are contagious."

Char raised an eyebrow. "Mercy, why are you so chipper? That's usually my territory."

Mercy bounced on the bed and bit her lip in excitement. She giggled again.

She blurted out happily, "I met a guy!" Then she squealed.

Char covered her ears, "God, is squealing that annoying when I do it?"

Mercy laughed and nodded in affirmation. Then Char processed what Mercy had said. A guy? She briefly wondered had Sam finally found her. She saddened and rejoiced. She had missed her opportunity to be a matchmaker, but if Mercy was happy then she was too. Char clapped her hands together happily, now convinced that it was Sam. She smiled widely.

"Who's the lucky guy, Mercy?"

Mercy's eyes sparkled. "Finn Hudson."

Char gasped. "Not Sam?" She clapped her hands over her mouth, but Mercy was so engrossed in her thoughts about Finn she missed Char's outburst.

Mercy continued, "We're not like boyfriend or girlfriend. We're taking things super slow, but we've established that we both like each other. He's in my music class, and we sung a duet together. He was amazing. _We _were amazing."

Char masked her disappointment. "That's great, Mercy! When can I meet this lovely person, who's captured your affection?"

"He'll be at that party you're dragging me to. You can meet him then."

Char nodded. Maybe she could still introduce Mercy to Sam, and she'd see that she preferred Sam over Finn. Finn was totally going to ruin Mercy and Sam's fairytale ending.

But, not if Char had anything to say about it.

* * *

"Mike, where are you going?" Tina shrieked.

Mike cringed. "I'm meeting Sam at the cafe before practice, babe."

Tina began to sob heavily. Mike's face became concerned. He crossed the threshold and pulled Tina into his arms. "Babe, what's wrong?"

She wailed between sobs, "Ryan. Murphy. Is. Such. An. Asshole."

Mike rubbed Tina's back in soothing circles. "Who's Ryan Murphy, Tina? Do you want me to beat him up?"

Tina cried incoherently for a few seconds. "He's the main writer of Glee. He's so stupid. He doesn't know the definition of consistency. Plus, he destroyed my favorite heterosexual couple!"

Mike knew better than to laugh at Tina's distress. He bit back his smile and replied, "I'm so sorry, Tina." He held her until she finished crying and then picked her up and carried her to his bed.

Mike shook his head at his girlfriend's dependency on Glee and made his way to the cafe.


	3. The Soirée

The party was tomorrow. Sam had failed to successfully locate his beautiful, mystery girl. He threw himself into his football games and classes. Hopefully at the party he'd meet somebody else to take his mind off his stupid obsession. He began to make his way to his Calculus class, when Sam realized he'd forgotten his book. He shook his head at his absentmindedness. He turned around and jogged back to the dorm, hoping he wouldn't be late for class. As soon as he'd gotten back to the room, his phone beeped with an e-mail alert. He checked it quickly—Calculus had been canceled. Sam fist pumped in the air. Now he had some free time on his hands. He sat down his chair and contemplated what to do with his free time. The door burst open, and Finn walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, dude. What's with the big grin?" Sam exclaimed.

"I met a girl. She's amazing," Finn happily replied.

Sam whistled. "She must be quite a catch to have you so smitten. When do I get to meet the lovely lady?"

Finn shrugged and attempted to appear nonchalant. "Erm, I'm not sure. She might be at the OBE party."

"Cool, bro." Sam stood up. "Well, I've gotta jet. Hope all goes well with your girl." Sam quickly left. Finn's happiness was just making Sam's sadness about his failure more stark in comparison. He walked aimlessly until he ended up at his favorite place on campus. He took the stairs two at time until he made it to the roof of Providence Building. It had the most beautiful view. At night you could see all of the hustle and bustle of California's city lights from far off in the distance, but it was far enough that you didn't hear any of the commotion. It was peaceful. In the daytime, the sun shone and reflected off the windows of the surrounding buildings. All the flowers and architecture on UCLA's campus created a burst of color that was refreshing. Sam liked the city, but he often missed Lima.

He dropped his head into his hands. He hoped this OBE party was fantastic. He needed a distraction.

* * *

"Oh my god! This party tomorrow is going to be so epic," Char squealed. All her classes had gotten canceled, and Mercedes also had a free day. She had dragged Mercedes and the new friend they'd made in English class, Kurt, to the mall. They had some serious shopping to do. Everyone who was anyone was going to be at this party, and it was going to be a great opportunity to network, for a boyfriend of course! Char also had some serious fairytale magic to pull off. She was Mercy's fairy godmother. It wasn't that she didn't like Finn (it _wasn't_ like she had stalked him out and surveyed his interactions with other people), she just thought Sam was a better option. Finn was cute (very much so!) and she hadn't wanted to meddle after seeing Mercy's happiness with him, but after seeing Finn be rude and inconsiderate to virtually everyone except his friends, she had reverted back to her original idea. Sam and Mercy had to meet. She kind of wanted to just go ahead and tell Mercedes about Sam, or come clean to Sam that she knew Mercy, but Finn had complicated things. She wanted them to meet naturally, and let fate take over.

Mercedes giggled. "Char, it's just a party. You'd think we were going shopping for my Grammy Awards or your Pulitzer Prize awards." Char smiled internally. She loved how Mercy considered both of their achievements inevitable.

Kurt tsked loudly; he slid one arm around Mercy's waist and the other around Char's.

"Mercedes, sweetie. This is not just a party. This is an _Omega Beta Epsilon _party. You should always be dressed to kill. I mean, at a certain point everyone will be too drunk to notice, but before the jello shots disappear everyone will remember how sexy and fashionable you were," Kurt impatiently explained.

Char nodded eagerly. "See this is why Kurt is my boo for life." She gave him an affectionate squeeze and turned to Mercy.

"We have to be on point. Also, you wouldn't want to disappoint _Finn_." Char quirked an eyebrow and looked at Mercy expectantly.

Mercedes sighed and a smile tugged at her lips. "How can I win against you two? Let's explore all the stores, buy all the clothes, and turn on all the boys,"

Kurt shouted, "Woo! That's what I'm talking about." He twirled in a circle and led them into their first store on their shopping extravaganza list. They flipped through the racks of clothes and picked out choices, then bustled to adjacent dressing rooms.

Kurt gushed from his dressing room, "I can't wait to see all the man candy. I heard OBE has the best looking frat boys."

Mercy huffed as she pulled up a very cute pair of leopard high-waisted shorts with leather trim over legs. She couldn't try on clothes and talk at the same time; she sucked at multi-tasking. She smiled at Friday's memory. She had accidentally smeared icing all over Finn's face. They had been sitting in the cafe, and Finn had asked for a bite of her cake. She'd attempted to feed it to him, but she was talking to her parents on the phone at the time. The cake ended up all over Finn's face, and as a result she'd totally missed her parents questions of when she'd find a good guy to settle down with—which admittedly were annoying her. Finn ended up rubbing his face against hers until they were both covered in icing. It was sweet. Literally.

Mercedes jolted out of her thoughts of Finn and laughed at Kurt's eagerness that reminded her so dearly of Char.

"God. You and Char are just alike! Boy-crazy birds of feather flock together," Mercedes said. Char gave a snort of indignation from the stall beside Mercy.

"I totally resent that. I am so not boy-crazy. I'm realistic. Plus, not everyone has a tall, strapping football player named Finn on reserve for us," Char stated with the tiniest tinge of jealous tainting her words. She was beautiful in her own right, but Mercy had the confidence that Char lacked. Her confidence overshadowed Char every time—not that Char had ever brought it up. She treasured Mercy's friendship too much to strain it over something as trivial as her insecurities. Plus, she knew Finn's real personality and although his feelings for her Mercy might be genuine, his entire character was a front.

Mercy giggled and conceded, "Yeah, I guess, but still. Haven't you guys every heard of being a little less..._obvious_?

There was a pause and both Kurt and Char yelled, "No!" in unison and burst into fits of laughter.

After more laughter and banter, they made their purchases and made their way to the other stores on their list, before stopping at Panda Express to grab a bite to eat. Kurt poked at his greasy Chinese food and moaned, "This is going to go straight to my thighs."

Char shoved a fork full of noodles into her mouth and announced, "That's why gyms are for! Asian food is perfection. We're young. Take advantage of your wonderfully pink and active metabolism."

"Pink?" Kurt tilted his head and looked confused.

Char nodded. "I have decided that your metabolism is pink. Mine is yellow, and Mercy's is blue."

Kurt looked even more confused, and Mercedes laughed and stage-whispered to him, "She's always this crazy. Don't worry." Char waved a soy sauce packet menacingly at Mercedes, and they all began laughing.

"Well, girls. I think today's shopping expedition has been a success," Kurt said excitedly.

Mercedes smiled broadly and added, "Next stop..."

"Partyyy!" cried Kurt and Char together.

* * *

Santana knocked on Sam's door.

"Guppy Lips!" she crooned loudly. He opened the door and quickly pulled her inside.

"Are you drunk, Santana?" Sam hissed.

She pouted her lips and pushed her dark hair from her face. She stumbled over the edge of Sam's red and blue Spider-man rug.

"Noooo, Saaam. I just wanted to get a little buzz on before the party. Like pre-gaming," she replied.

Sam looked at her in disbelief. This had happened often when they were back at home. Santana drunk when she couldn't cope with something in her life, but she was so happy at UCLA. Sam had thought things had changed. She hadn't been this drunk since her decision to not tell her grandmother about her sexuality.

"Santana..." Sam began slowly, "the party isn't until tomorrow night. You're pre-graming a whole day early?"

Her lips began to wobble and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"I-i-it's Brittany. She met this guy in one of classes named Artie. She likes him, and she told me we should take a break. She has to figure out which one of us she likes more." Santana voice trembled with emotion as she continued, "She said Lord Tubbington told her it wouldn't be right to continue seeing me until she discovered what was in her heart."

Santana burst out in tears. Sam pulled her into his bed and cradled her head on his chest as she sobbed. Santana wasn't always quite in tune with her feelings and as a result everything just burst out and things like this happened. Sam was sad for his friend, and it broke his heart to see her like this. He hoped Brittany came to her senses soon. Santana wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but she loved with every bone in her body. The only thing worse than a mad Santana was a depressed Santana.

He sighed and looked down at her. She had stopped sobbing, and Santana had fell into a fitful sleep. Her brows were furrowed, and she kept making soft whimpering sounds. Sam pulled her closer and wished he could do something to stop his best friend's pain, but it wasn't that simple. Pain was inevitable for everyone.

He glanced over at Finn's bed. He hadn't came back yet. Well, it wasn't like there was any danger of him and Santana actually having sex. Sam smirked. That ship had sailed long ago.

His mind flashbacked to the time Santana had attempted to seduce him after he'd found about about Quinn's indiscretions. Quinn had gotten drunk off of wine coolers and slept with some mohawked guy named, Noah Puckerman. Puck had previously been sleeping with Santana and after she found out that Quinn had bedded him, Santana considered it only fair that she slept with Quinn's boyfriend. However, Sam rejected Santana's offer, which had been met with stunned and angry disbelief. If he remembered correctly Santana had yelled, "No me gusta. No person can turn down this pussy!" He chuckled to himself as he recalled the memory. After that Sam and Santana had become fast friends. He was her shoulder to lean on, and she was his voice of blunt reason. They were so different, but their friendship complimented each other perfectly.

He smiled down affectionately at her sleeping form. He kissed her forehead and leaned back into his pillow, then fell asleep.

* * *

Mercedes hurriedly put her shopping bags down in her dorm, then she quickly went back out of the door. She'd lost track of time at the mall with Kurt and Char, and it'd slipped her mind that she was supposed to chill with Finn. She smiled softly at the thought. Finn was such a great guy. He didn't act like the stereotypical athlete at all. He was thoughtful, considerate, and humble. Plus, they shared so many common interests, like music.

She made her way down to their spot in the park. They had dubbed the bench in the park where they had decided what song to sing for their assignment as their special place. It was kind of romantic. Mercedes smiled. Finn was sitting on their bench looking towards the pond. He held a single yellow calla lily (her favorite flower) in his hand. He noticed her, and his face lit up. He extended the flower to her as she sat beside him.

"Hey, beautiful."

Mercedes's eyes sparkled and her lips stretched into the prettiest smile. She accepted the flower.

"Hi, handsome. Thank you for the beautiful flower. How was your day?"

Finn kissed her lightly on the cheek. He replied, "Better now that you're here. Yours?"

Night had fallen, and the moon's beams reflected off the lake. Above their heads the stars twinkled, and a slight breeze rustled the leaves on the blooming trees around them.

She responded lightly, "Great." She giggled. "I went shopping with Kurt and Char. It was fun. I haven't laughed so much in ages."

Finn grinned down at Mercedes. He was glad she'd had fun. He loved to see her face when she was happy. He was determined to keep a smile on her face at all times.

"It's kind of late. Maybe we should go back to your room. It's getting kind of cool," Finn suggested. While their spot was romantic at night, Mercedes had a slight phobia of the dark. Since she had a single room, she didn't mind. She quickly agreed, and they made their way back to her room. Mercedes flipped on the lights and turned on the television. She changed the station to ESPN, which she knew was Finn's favorite channel.

"You remembered," he said in awe.

She smiled playfully and replied, "Of course, Finn. I remember everything." Mercedes was amazing. She kept track of the smallest details about him and found a way to surprise him everyday. He didn't deserve her, but she was the best thing to ever happen to him. He didn't want Sam or anyone else to have her. She was his. He pulled her to him possessively.

"Mercedes." Her eyelashes fluttered close as his lips crashed into hers. She could feel his need. Finn's kisses were so dominate. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, and she gave him entry. His tongue stroked her own, and Mercedes moaned into his mouth. Finn's arousal heightened, but he reigned it in. He didn't want to go too far with Mercedes, since they weren't official. He wanted to claim her more than anything, but she was special. He refused to fuck it up. He broke off the kiss and leaned down until their foreheads were touching. Mercedes looked into his brown eyes, and her heart beat faster at what she saw in them.

"Mercedes, you drive me crazy."

"Likewise," she said softly.

"We should be official," he lamented.

Mercedes kissed his lips gently. "Not yet," she murmured against his lips. "I don't want to ruin it—this beautiful thing we have. We should cultivate it before we slap labels on it. I want it to grow, not suffocate."

He nodded, even though he didn't quite agree. But, when Mercedes was looking at him like that, he'd give her anything.

"I should go."

"You should go."

But, Finn didn't move and neither did she. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was gentle and chaste—a promise of things to come. It was sweet, and Mercedes could feel herself melting. Kissing Shane was different. It was nice, but that damn mustache was always scratching her face. Shane's tongue wasn't skilled either—it was slobbery. Mercedes dropped hints, and Shane's kisses improved, but they didn't make her feel like Finn's did. Finn made her feel exquisite. She deepened the kiss, and Finn responded enthusiastically. Mercedes gripped Finn's hair, and he tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. They didn't release their hold on each other, until their chests began heaving signaling that they were out of breath. Mercedes's breath hitched at the desire pooled in Finn's eyes. He pressed one more kiss to her lips.

"You know, I could stay..." Finn suggested.

Mercedes laughed lightly and asked, "And just what would we do, Finn?"

He smirked and sung in a teasing tone, "If models are made for modeling..."

Mercedes smiled and finished the song's line, "then thick girls are made for cuddlin'." She felt the heat rising to her face. Her stomach flipped.

"I love that song, Finn."

"I know."

Mercedes smiled regretfully. "But, I don't think cuddling tonight would be a great idea."

Finn knew when to accept defeat. He said quizzically, "I'll see you tomorrow at the party then, right?"

Mercedes nodded.

Finn took her small hand into his large one and walked to the door. He opened it and stepped out, with a firm grasp still on her hand. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to it, just like he did the time they'd admitted their feelings for each other.

"Good night, Mercedes. Have sweet dreams, beautiful."

He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her full lips.

"Good night, Finn."

* * *

"Hey, bro!" Sam called out. He was on his way to his last class before it was time to meet at the fraternity house to set up for the party tonight, and then he'd spotted Mike. Mike rubbed a hand across his face sleepily and waved at Sam lethargically.

"You look really tired," Sam observed, "are you okay?"

Mike nodded and answered slowly, "I'm fine, just sleepy. Tina kept me up watching old episodes of this show called 'Glee.' She wanted to see the development of her favorite couple back when she was still convinced that it was endgame."

Sam furrowed his brows in bewilderment. "Endgame?" he questioned.

Mike shook his head. "Don't ask, or I'll get mad at Ryan Murphy all over again for that stupid show. See ya at the fraternity house, dude."

Sam scratched the back of his head confusedly as he watched Mike amble away.

He thought to himself—who the heck was Ryan Murphy?

* * *

"Girls! It is time to get fabulous," Kurt announced excitedly. He had transformed his entire dorm room into a vanity room. Mirrors covered half of the surfaces, and there was make-up everywhere, as well other tools necessary for primping. Everyone's respective outfits were draped across hangers—wrinkle free, of course. Char, Kurt, and Mercedes had brought their respective fragrances and were freshly showered with robes tied around their bodies.

Char giggled. "We're going to be the sexiest people there," she insisted with a poke to Mercy's side. Mercedes's eyes widened at their excitement. She wasn't much of the partying type, but she was going to be on a good face for Char and Kurt. If she was going to be out the entire night, she might as well get excited, too. Besides, she loved to dance. Char loved going on the dance floor with Mercedes, because all eyes were always on them. Mercy could tear up the floor and move perfectly in sync with any song.

Mercedes laughed and put in, "We're going to rip up that dance floor."

Kurt nodded and then clapped his hands. "Down to the business, ladies. First order of business is to take a pre-shot of tequila. Then we're on to make-up and hair and any application of bodily lotions. We check each other and make sure everything is flawless, before moving on to our final steps. After that, we can remove our robes and slip into our clothes. Shoes are the next order of business, and then touch-ups to our hair or make-up if need be. Lastly, we apply our perfume and give each other another once-over to make sure we're all good. Then making sure our cell phone is tucked somewhere undetectable, but easy to reach, we will head to our destination."

Char bounced up and down on Kurt's bed, then burst out in awe, "You're so thorough, Kurt!"

Mercedes raised an amused eyebrow and added, "That is quite an itinerary."

Kurt appraised them and sniffed delicately. "Ladies...what else would you expect from a Fashion major?"

Mercedes chuckled and conceded, "You're right."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get fine!" Char exclaimed.

Two hours later, they were finished getting ready. Mercedes's hair was styled with soft curls that framed her face, and her bangs were swept across her forehead. Her make-up was mostly natural, with a bright red lip. She wore a black and white striped, strapless dress that fell above her knees and fit snugly across her chest; her shoes were a bright red heel and she wore sparkly black jewelry to accessorize. Char's ombre hair and bangs were bone straight and perched atop her head was a big, leopard bow. She had on the high-waisted leopard shorts that Mercedes had tried on at the mall. Her shirt was a bright yellow bandeau top, and her shoes were yellow cork wedges that strapped around her ankles. Her jewelry was quirky and gold, and she'd opted for the less subtle approach with her make-up—glossy lips, shimmery gold eye shadow with black accents, and a rosy blush. Kurt donned a light gray striped vest with a starchy white shirt underneath and beautifully tailored black pants. He had a black bowtie on, and his brown hair was perfectly coiffed.

"Okay. One more shot of tequila and we're good to go," bubbled out Char.

They clinked their shot glasses against each other, and downed it together. Then they began to make their way to the party.

* * *

The music bumped and the drinks were flowing. The DJ kept a good mix of hip hop and pop going, and the dance floor was never empty. A lot of the other frats' parties had people lined up on the wall, but not Omega Beta Epsilon. If people weren't on the dance floor they were at the snack/drink table, and eventually migrated back to the dance floor. When Finn walked in they were playing "Ass" by Big Sean, and the floor was filled with girls trying to show off theirs and guys attempting to get a piece of action.

He looked around and spotted a few familiar faces, but he didn't see his Mercedes yet. He went to the drink table and picked up a interesting looking drink with vodka soaked gummy bears in the bottom of the cup. He looked up and grimaced. Sam was headed towards him.

"Hey, Finn. Enjoying yourself?" Sam asked affably.

"Yeah, man. You guys have a nice set-up here."

"Thanks. I have a few more rounds to do before I can cut loose, so catch ya later," Sam stated.

Finn nodded his head at Sam as he departed into the back, presumably to restock the drink and snack table.

Then Mercedes flanked by a sharply dressed guy and a pretty girl similar to her build walked through the door.

Finn looked around, but Sam was still gone. He walked up to their group and enclosed Mercedes in his arms.

"Hey, beautiful."

Mercedes smiled, "Hey, Finn." Then she turned to Char and Kurt to make introductions.

"Finn, this is my best friend in the entire world—Charlotte, but I call her Char for short. And this is Kurt, our fashionable friend."

Finn grasped Char's hand and gently shook it. She was curvy like Mercedes, but noticeably shorter. Finn thought her hazel eyes were beautiful, but refrained from sputtering like an idiot. He liked Mercedes, right? He ran his fingers through his hair attempting to clear his thoughts and also shook Kurt's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Any friends of Mercedes's are friends of mine," Finn exclaimed.

Char smiled sweetly. "Likewise. I've heard _so _much about you. It's nice to put a name to a face."

Kurt nodded his agreement, and Finn could pretty much tell that Kurt wasn't a threat to him.

Char had began craning her neck looking for someone, and Finn looked at her interestedly and caught himself. He cleared his throat, and asked Mercedes for a dance.

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Finn. I promised Char and Kurt my first dance."

Char grinned and trilled, "And now it's time to collect." She grabbed Mercy's arm and pulled her out to the dance floor with Kurt trailing behind them. Juvenile's song, "Back That Azz Up" had just started up.

_Girl, you look good—won't you back that ass up?_

_You're a fine motherfucker, won't you back that ass up?_

Mercedes was grinding into Kurt, and Char was grinding into Mercedes. It was basically a Mercedes sandwich, and most people had stopped what they were doing to witness the sexiness that was unfolding on the dancefloor.

Mercedes was the best dancer of the three, but Char was also quite skilled—Finn was pleased to note.

Kurt kept up with the other two, but they were the main focus. Both girls were curvy, and spectacularly blessed in the ass department. They danced the entire song, and the crowed whistled appreciatively. They all lapped up the attention and danced even harder.

* * *

Sam had finally finished his frat duties and was allowed to drink and dance. He picked up a shot of whiskey and looked to the dance floor where apparently somebody was making a big commotion. The crowd parted slightly, and he caught a glimpse of three people dancing together. It was two girls and a guy. He edged closer to the dance floor and noticed that one of the girls was Char. The girl Char was "backing her ass" into looked vaguely familiar, but her head was turned in the opposite direction. He drank from his glass at the same moment the girl dipped down and turned towards his direction—Sam choked on his whiskey. It was his mystery girl, right in front of his face and looking mighty fine. He almost barged on the dance floor, but he didn't think the crowd would be too appreciative. He waited until the song was over. The trio laughed heartily and curtsied at the applause they received. They declined giving another show and began to head over to the drink/snack table to get some type of refreshment. His mystery girl said something to the other two and began to make her way outside. Sam followed.

Finn saw Sam following Mercedes and made his way to stop him, when he was stopped by Char. She smiled brightly up at him. He looked towards the door where Sam and Mercedes had disappeared and tried to edge around Char, but she grabbed his arm. He looked questioningly at her.

Her smile widened. "Finn. Care to dance with me?"

Finn wanted to more than ever to follow Sam and Mercedes, but something about Char's smile and the twinkle in her eyes stopped him. It was inexplicable, but he found himself thinking that he did want to dance with her. He flushed and offered a hesitant, "Sure." He was confused by his feelings, but decided to sort them out later.

Char squealed lightly and dragged him to the dance floor, and Finn found himself smiling at her giddiness.

* * *

Mercedes stepped out into the cool night air. It was refreshing. She laughed to herself. They'd only been here for a while, but she was definitely enjoying herself. It wasn't the party she expected. She admonished herself for making assumptions. Mercedes had expected keg stands and a white T-shirt contest, not a fantastic DJ and neat drinks. The door opened behind her and she turned to see a tall, blonde guy with emerald green eyes. He smiled lopsidedly and came to a stop beside her. She smiled shyly at him.

He held out his large hand to her. "Hi," he drawled, "I'm Sam Evans. You're even more beautiful up close."

She took his hand and replied, "I'm Mercedes." Then she scrunched her nose and said bemusedly, "Up close?"

Sam chuckled and explained, "I hope you don't think I'm a complete psycho, but I've sort of been searching for you." He smirked. "For a little over a month, since move-in day. I saw you giving a tour, and I thought I just had to get to know you, but I couldn't find you. I sketched you to take my mind off it, but it didn't work to well. I was about to give up."

Mercedes looked into his green eyes and could discern his sincerity. How romantic, she thought. She giggled lightly.

"You're stupid," she stated teasingly.

Sam's face took on one of indignation. "I'll have you know that it wasn't stupid. I'm just dedicated. But, if you want me to be, I can be stupid. Or funny—do you like funny? I can do killer impressions."

Sam put on a heavier Southern accent, aiming for John Wayne and drawled out, "Darling, tell me what you need and I can round up a horse and get it for you. I'd give up my guns for you, Miss Mercedes."

Mercedes laughed and exclaimed, "John Wayne. Nice. But, Sam. You're an attractive guy. Why look for me for so long?"

Sam's cheery face grew serious. He was silent for a few moments and then he spoke.

"Mercedes, before I got to college, I had a longtime girlfriend named Quinn. I thought I loved her, and then she cheated on me. I'd thought our relationship was perfect, but nothing is really ever perfect. The high school we went to was McKinley High—it was named after President William McKinley. He was the third president assassinated and do you know what his last words were?"

Mercedes shook her head solemnly.

Sam continued, "He didn't die immediately, and the entire time he was lying on his death bed his wife was a wreck. She continuously cried and she said repeatedly that, 'I want to go too! I want to go too!' And, right before McKinley died he looked to his wife and said, 'We are all going.' And what he said was so simple, but undeniably true. We are all going, and I refuse to waste the time I do have on someone like my ex-girlfriend who at that time didn't really give a shit about our relationship. When I saw you it was just a glimpse, but I felt some kind of pull towards you. You felt different, and it seemed like you could provide something worth putting my time and effort into. So, I did put in time and effort trying to look for you. Now maybe I'm wrong or maybe I'm right, but I had to try."

Sam took a deep breath and smiled. Mercedes looked at him in amazement astonished at his dedication and openness. Then she kissed him. His lips were full and fit perfectly with hers. It was a gentle, hesitant first kiss, but-

"Mercedes?" a voice sounded out behind them.

They broke apart and turned to see Finn standing in the doorway, a murderous expression on his face.


	4. The Savior

Music boomed loudly in the background behind Finn's aggressive, agitated body. Mercedes's eyes widened, and she was instantly flooded with guilt. Sam, however, hadn't put the pieces of the puzzle together and was bewildered at Finn's anger and Mercedes's reaction.

Mercedes opened her mouth to respond to Finn, but Sam beat her to it.

He asked confusedly, "What's going on, dude?"

Finn flicked his eyes towards Sam, but turned back to Mercedes and folded his arms waiting on some sort of explanation to pacify him. Everything had backfired. This wasn't what Finn had wanted to happen. He was always screwing up. Sam was the first-string quarterback, while Finn was the second-string. Sam had better grades and better friends and now he had somehow managed to woo Mercedes.

Life was a bitch.

Mercedes took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to defuse the situation—while Finn was waiting on her response before he broke Sam's face in. She stepped away from Sam and turned to face Finn completely.

Mercedes began warily, "I'm sorry, but you know we weren't exclusive. I just—please understand. I didn't do it to hurt you. It just kind of happened."

Finn laughed darkly and said mockingly, "It just fucking happened? What kind of bullshit is that, Mercedes? What happened to 'letting it grow' and 'cultivating' instead of 'suffocating'? I'm pretty sure stuffing your tongue down somebody's throat isn't very conducive to developing a relationship!" Finn's face had turned red, and he'd taken a menacing step towards Mercedes.

Then comprehension dawned on Sam. Mercedes was the girl Finn had been talking about when he'd been so happy, but according to Mercedes they weren't exclusive. That meant Mercedes was fair game.

"Finn, calm down," Sam put in warningly.

Mercedes started at Sam's casual use of Finn's name and exclaimed in disbelief, "You guys know each other?"

Sam whispered from the corner of his mouth, "Roommates," but Finn began to yell over him.

"Don't tell me to calm down, _Sam. _You have no right, and you should keep your big ass lips to yourself! Just because you drew those stupid sketches all the time and fawned over her doesn't mean you have some sort of priority over Mercedes. She is mine."

Mercedes eyes flashed, and her guilty conscious was assuaged by Finn's accidental confession. She walked up to Finn and got perilously close to his face. She spoke quietly, but her words were laced with barely controlled rage. Every word she spoke was punctuated by a sharp poke to Finn's chest.

"Finn David Hudson. You _knew _that Sam was looking for me?"

Finn's eyes bulged at his mistake and his expression turned to one of horror. Sam's expression now mirrored Finn's earlier murderous look.

"Baby..." Finn began.

"No!" Mercedes cried. "How could you keep that from me? And Sam? You actively pursued me, _knowing_ that Sam was driving himself crazy looking for me. You are definitely not the person I thought you were! I admit, maybe I shouldn't have kissed Sam out of respect for you, but it seems as if you didn't deserve my respect. Finn, we are not and never were boyfriend and girlfriend. We made no commitments to being monogamous. And, frankly I am glad we didn't because you are an asshole."

Char had appeared in the doorway and closed the door behind her. She had tried to stop Finn from going outside, but after a few dances he got antsy and slipped away from her. After dancing with him, she'd initially thought maybe she had judged him too harshly and quickly, but he knowingly kept Mercedes and Sam apart. Of course she'd done it too, but it was for the greater good (love!) and Finn had done it for himself. If it was one thing she hated more than keeping secrets, it was people who were selfish beyond reproach.

No one took any notice of Char yet, and they stood glaring at each other.

Finn flushed and tried to think of a way to explain his actions—to put a positive spin on it, but nothing sputtered out. He thought of flipping the script, but things were too far gone by that point.

He sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry."

Sam who'd been quiet through Mercedes's entire angry exchange with Finn looked at him incredulously. Then Sam laughed. "Sorry?"Sam exclaimed. "You're FUCKING sorry?! I've been driving myself crazy these past weeks, and you as the smug bastard that you are just sat there and let me!"

Then he punched Finn in the face-_hard_. Char gasped, and Mercedes cried, "Don't, Sam!"

Finn went down, but scrambled up quickly. He shoved Sam away trying to avoid a full scale fight, but Sam just lunged and punched Finn again in the face. Finn felt blood began to trickle from his nose, and then Sam aimed and punched him in the gut twice. Finn doubled over and moaned,

"Shit! I think you fucking broke my nose."

Sam yelled, "You deserve it, you dick!" He pulled back his arm again, but Mercedes grabbed it. He turned on her furiously, but one look into her chocolate brown eyes dissipated his anger. He felt like a douche for losing control in front of her, but Finn had it coming. Mercedes tugged on his arm again, "He's not even worth it Sam." Sam nodded in agreement. He didn't know how he was going to live in an enclosed room with Finn anymore. He could have easily ended Sam's torment, but he let him go on being a sad, love-sick puppy instead of ending his misery.

Sam's knuckles were bruised and bleeding lightly. Mercedes added, "We should go get you cleaned up." She still couldn't believe Finn's audacity. She had thought he was different, but it had become clear that he wasn't. Mercedes turned to Char and asked, "Will you be alright? And Kurt?"

Char nodded hurriedly. "We'll be fine. Kurt's bonding with some Blaine guy over Alexander McQueen."

Mercedes waved goodbye to Char and grasped Sam's good hand, and he allowed her to lead him away. Mercedes muttered, "asshole" to Finn as they stepped over his body where he was moaning softly into the ground.

Mercedes and Sam disappeared into the night, and Char bit down on her lip nervously. She'd worn off all her lipgloss—tonight had been agonizing. She was mad as hell at Finn, and he truly was a jerk, but she couldn't just leave him there.

She crouched down beside him and gently touched his back.

"Are you okay, Finn?" she inquired and then cringed at the stupidity of her question. He'd just betrayed his own roommate and her best friend, and then promptly gotten his ass beat.

Finn's reply was muffled by the ground. "Do I look okay?"

Char sighed tiredly. She abandoned her crouched stance and sat on the ground beside Finn.

"I know how it feels," she declared.

Finn turned his head towards her, but stayed lying on the ground.

"You know what getting your ass handed to you feels like?" he asked bemusedly.

A small ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"No, Finn. I know how it feels to want something you can't have." She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She squeezed her eyes together tightly. Finn was still in pain, but he was moved by her defensive position. He grunted in discomfort as he moved to sit up. The blood that had began to dry up on his face cracked with his movements, but he ignored it. He scooted towards her, and put his hand on top of one of her arms.

"What couldn't you have?" Finn asked softly. He couldn't imagine Char having a problem snagging any guy. She had an infectious laugh, and her dancing skills were downright sinful. Her shoulder-length hair shined and bounced every time she moved.. Her hazel eyes were memorizing, and she was curvy in all the right places. She was loud and giggly, but instead of annoying, it tended to be endearing.

She opened her eyes and smiled sadly at him.

"My parents," she answered. Finn hadn't been expecting that answer, and Char didn't seem to want to elaborate. He scooted closer to her, hoping to offer some sort of comfort, but she quickly slid away from him. She didn't want Finn to get the wrong impression. She didn't want his sympathy, and she didn't really want his comfort. She still disliked him, and he went against everything she stood for.

"Finn. You should really go fix yourself up, and lie down," Char suggested flatly.

He smiled humorlessly. "Well considering Sam wants to kill me, I don't think going to my room would be the best place to go. I don't really have anywhere else to go. I might as well stay in the dirt."

Char rolled her eyes. She always got into these predicaments. She didn't want another fight to happen between Finn and Sam, but she couldn't leave him on the ground with a face caked with blood.

She tugged at her bangs and suggested begrudgingly, "I suppose you can rest in my room. My roommate was kicked out for possession of cocaine, so there's an empty bed."

Finn observed her stiffened body position and could tell she didn't really want him there, but he didn't have much of a choice. "Thanks," he replied gratefully.

She scoffed at the back of her throat as a response and stood up. She brushed the dirt from herself and said, "I have to go tell Kurt. Stay here, Hudson." He raised his eyebrows at her odd use of his last name instead of his first name, but he shrugged it off. She flitted inside, and he could hear drunken yells and surmised that the party was still in full swing. He didn't even get to enjoy it. Finn touched his stomach and grimaced at the lingering soreness. Maybe he had made a mistake, but he was tired of coming in second. He still had residual feelings for Mercedes and seeing her angry had kind of turned him on. Char had put an entirely new light on things, though. She was caring in a way that he wasn't. She had came outside to check up on Mercedes, and then she'd went inside to make sure Kurt would be alright if she left. Finn would've trusted his friends to be fine on their own; they were old enough to take care of themselves, why make any inquiries? But, Char was different, and it kind of made Finn ashamed that he was so callous towards other people—especially his "friends." He sighed loudly and winced when he felt his gut ache from Sam's punches.

"You ready?" Char had returned. She had a small, happy smile on her face. "Blaine's taking care of Kurt. He's such a sweetheart. So, we can go now." The bubbly quality had almost returned to her voice.

She offered Finn her hand. His hand dwarfed her small one, and he marveled at the contrast of their skin. His pale skin and her caramel skin. She helped hoist him up, and they made their way towards her dorm room.

As they walked, Char glanced at Finn. She announced firmly, "Finn, I don't like you. I might never like you. You're a mean, selfish person, and redemption is difficult. Absolutely no funny business when you're in my room and me helping you out does not mean we are friends or even acquaintances. Just so we're clear." He looked shocked at her bluntness, but Char just shrugged.

When they made it to her room, she found her first aid kit and tossed it at Finn.

"Use anything you need, and then you can sleep I guess. Are you a light sleeper? I hope not. I tend to snore." She smiled slightly to herself. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. It's been a long night."

Finn nodded at her instructions and turned to go into the bathroom, but then he saw Char out of the corner of his eye. She had begun to strip out of her clothes. She apparently slept in her underwear and made no move to be modest for Finn. It wasn't like she liked him after all. Finn took note of her black strapless bra that barely contained her full breasts and lacy black underwear with red trim. She was also sporting a tiny, studded belly button ring. She climbed into her bed which was covered with stuffed animals—a giant giraffe, a fuzzy pink alien, a small chihuahua, and a huge yellow Pikachu. Finn hadn't noticed that he'd stopped his trek to the bathroom and was staring, until Char cleared her throat in annoyance.

"Wanna to take a picture, Hudson?" Char then tugged her covers over her body.

Finn flushed, muttered, "Sorry," and hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

The sun's morning rays streamed steadily through the window.

"Sam?" Mercedes questioned sleepily. She turned in her bed and pulled her phone that still had the **IN CALL** screen up closer to her face.

There was a few moments of silence and then she heard a muffled yawn.

"Morning, beautiful." Sam greeted, his voice still thick with sleep. Mercedes burrowed her head into her pillow and squealed. She couldn't believe that Sam was still on the phone. She'd never fallen asleep on the phone with anyone before. It was so surreal.

"How are your knuckles feeling, Sam?"

"Better, thanks to you. Your bandaging skills are epic."

She giggled softly, and then said reluctantly, "I should go shower."

Sam replied, "Alright, darlin'. I'll see you later today for our first date extravaganza."

Mercedes smiled brightly and happily bade Sam goodbye. She stretched luxuriously and did a mini-happy shimmy in her bed. Before Finn had betrayed her, she'd thought he was so great, but Sam felt more real. And, something told her she wouldn't be as reluctant to start a real relationship with him, but she'd give it some time. They still had a lot to get to know about each other. After she'd fixed Sam's knuckles, he went back to his dorm room, then they had exchanged numbers and talked all night. They knew a bunch of little details about each other, and they knew about each others families too. Still, a full 24 hours hadn't even passed since their fateful meeting. Sam and Mercedes had a lot of ground to cover. She rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was still pretty early; her digital display read 7:15 AM in bright blue numbers. She decided to go check on Char before she got ready for the day. Last night had been pretty hectic. Mercedes felt kind of like she'd abandoned Char, and she was curious to know what became of Finn after they left.

Char only lived a floor above her, and Kurt lived on Char's floor. Co-ed dorms were so damned convenient. She slipped on her shoes and made her way up the stairs. She knocked on Char's door, but there was no answer. She used the spare key that once belonged to Char's roommate and let herself in. Char was usually up before now, so it was sort of strange that she hadn't came to the door. The room was bright with light, and all the curtains were open. That meant Char was awake. The bathroom door was closed, and Mercedes could hear the water of the shower going. She deduced that the shower was why Char hadn't came to the door, but Mercedes also heard snoring that definitely didn't belong to Char. She walked further into the room and discerned a figure in Char's spare bed. Mercedes's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Char wasn't the type to have one night stands, and Mercedes knew she wasn't dating anyone. Unless, something had changed- and on closer inspection, Mercedes saw the figure in the bed was Finn. Why was he here? Did they have sex? Why would Char even affiliate with someone as terrible as Finn? It didn't make sense. What happened after she and Sam left?

The water from the shower stopped and Mercedes could hear Char's loud singing. Char always sung in the bathroom—she swore it prevented murderers from slaughtering her. Char was convinced her singing scared any potential killers off on account of it being so terrible. Mercedes giggled in spite of herself. Char was singing 'What Makes You Beautiful' loudly and very offkey. After a few minutes, Char emerged from the bathroom with a white, fluffy towel wrapped securely around her and a bright, orange scarf tied tightly around her hair. She was humming softly now in a better key and gasped loudly when she saw Mercedes with her arms folded sitting on her bed in the middle of her sea of stuffed animals. The gasp almost roused Finn and he murmured a bit of gibberish, then rolled over and resumed his snoring.

Char bit her lip nervously at how this looked.

"Mercy, you startled me. What are you doing here?" she started innocently.

Mercedes hissed, "No, Char. Don't pull that innocent charade with me. The better question is what is Finn doing here in _bed_?"

Char huffed in annoyance.

"_Mercy,_" she stressed. "He's not in MY bed. He's in the spare bed. Obviously, we didn't do anything. He needed a place to stay, so I volunteered my services." She lifted her chin defiantly.

"How could you after what he did to me and Sam?" Mercedes demanded. "You should've left him in the dirt!"

Char wished her hair was down so she could tug at her bangs; she toyed with the end of the scarf instead.

"He was hurt; I couldn't just leave him there. It wasn't right."

Mercedes expression softened at Char's words. Back in New York, Char and Mercedes had attended church together every single Sunday. One of Char's favorite disciplines taught in the Bible was forgiveness, even though she had recently decided that she was agnostic. Mercedes nodded at Char and her anger melted away.

"Okay. I think I understand, but Char do me a favor?"

Char said in relief, "Anything."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and stated firmly with a pointed look at Finn, "Don't fall in love with him."

Char looked at her in bewilderment and laughed incredulously. "Trust me, Mercy. That will never happen."

But, Char's pension for forgiveness and her predisposition to interventions and saving people suggested otherwise. Mercedes looked at her and responded solemnly, "Never say never."

* * *

Sam knocked on Santana's door, and she opened it a few seconds later with a bright smile. Sam couldn't detect any tear tracks and her eyes weren't red rimmed, so Sam took that as a good sign. After they'd woken up from the nap the other day, she'd dissolved into tears all over again about Brittany, and was still sniffling by the time she'd left.

"Hey, Trouty," she greeted and pulled Sam into the room. Her room smelt fresh and everything was spotless. Sam smiled. Santana only cleaned when she got good news or something had made her happy.

Before Sam brought up his own story, he casually asked her, "So, what happened?"

She tossed her hair and clasped her hands together in triumph. "Brittany asked me on a date."

Sam grinned. "That's great, Santana!"

Her smiled dimmed slightly. "Well, it's kind of a three way date. Brittany invited Artie too."

Sam looked confused. "Why are you so happy then?"

She smirked. "Please, Trouty. Once Britt-Britt has both of us together, it'll be obvious that I'm the better choice. This is the perfect opportunity to win her back. I'm not going to lose her again. I can't."

That was the Santana that he knew. Cocky and self-assured.

"How was the OBE party?"

"Great." Sam smiled broadly. "I found my mystery girl. She was even better in person. We're going out later on today, but before we left the party I found out that Finn knew the whole time that I was looking for her, and he purposely concealed her identity from me."

Santana never did approve of Sam's roommate/pseudo friend; he always leered at her when she was in Sam's room. Santana sneered, "I hope you whooped Lurch's lanky ass."

Sam smiled and obligingly held up a bandaged fist.

"Me gusta! So, you and the mystery lady left together?"

Sam nodded and blushed. "We kissed."

"Wanky!" Santana exclaimed. "So, what's the next order of business on the agenda?"

Sam smiled at Santana's enthusiasm. "The next order of business is neither of us screws up our opportunity with our dream girls."

Santana took Sam's hand and squeezed it twice. "We got this," she asserted reassuringly.

"I hope so, Santana."

* * *

The OBE party had continued through the morning. People were still drinking and dancing even though the DJ had disappeared long ago. Mike hadn't left, yet, and he decided he certainly wasn't cleaning the frat house after this crazy party. He would make the pledges do it later that day, when everyone finally left.

He stepped around a couple of people still sleeping off their hangovers. He tousled his hair and doubled back through the room. Mike still hadn't found Tina. She'd come to the party and was so energetic the entire time. She was such a happy drunk; Mike smiled to himself. She was so cute. He heard the faint sound of what sounded like the OBE television, but no one was allowed upstairs except official frat brothers and people they invited up (usually friends or girlfriends). He crept up the stairs and there was Tina sitting on the couch glued to the television nursing a shot glass.

She turned towards the doorway and cried, "Mike!" Tina hastily set down her shot, got up and threw her arms around Mike. He was rewarded with the powerful scent of alcohol.

"Tina...have you been drinking? Again? In the morning?" he questioned skeptically.

She smiled sheepishly and nodded. She said defensively, "A marathon of Glee was on! It resurrected all my bad thoughts about stupid Ryan Murphy giving me all these FEELS about my OTP by building them up and turning around to tear them down for season 4. So, I invented a drinking game to help me cope."

She pointed to the television which had some badly dressed brunette with bangs and a tall jock on the screen.

Tina continued. "Ryan Murphy likes them better than my OTP , so I take a shot every time the big-nosed brunette and the tall, brown-haired jock kiss, fight, or cheat on each other." She laughed and hiccuped.

Mike shook his head and said sardonically, "It must happen a lot."

Tina giggled again and asked in awe, "How did you know, Mike?"

He hugged her and murmured in her hair, "We have got to get you into a new fandom." Mike grinned and queried, "You've never seen the British show, Misfits, have you babe?"

She shook her head from left to right furiously and laughed at the sensation it made in her head.

Mike tugged her hand gently. "Let's go get you acquainted."

* * *

Finn stretched out and blearily blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He should get up before Sam woke up, so he could get first dibs on the bathroom. He pushed back the pink sheets on his torso, and he realized he wasn't in his room. Last night's events came rushing back to him, and he sat up with a groan.

"Nice of you to finally wake up," Char observed.

Finn looked over at her. She was clutching a thick book and was curled up in her bed with her stuffed animals.

"Is that a Harry Potter book?" Finn questioned in amusement.

Char sniffed delicately. "_Yes._ I'm re-reading all the books. I miss the magic of the series," she finished wistfully.

Finn immediately regretted his teasing; Harry Potter seemed important to her. He turned his head and rolled his eyes. It was kind of nerdy. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"I guess I'll be heading out," he uttered.

"Aren't you worried about Sam?"

Finn replied, "I can't stay out of the room forever. I'll have to face him sometime. Plus, he's had a chance to cool off by now."

Char arched an eyebrow and shrugged. Then she stuck her nose back into her book.

Finn waited to see if she would at least say goodbye, but she seemed thoroughly engrossed in her book. She was reading _The Goblet of Fire_, Finn noted. He made his way to the door, opened it, and stepped out. Just before the door closed behind him, he heard Char's soft mutter of "Later, Hudson."

* * *

"Where are we going, Sam?" Mercedes giggled.

Sam grinned and answered, "It's a surprise; if I tell you, then it'd be ruined."

She stuck out her lips in an exaggerated pout and Sam exclaimed, "that's not going to work, Miss Jones." Mercedes laughed in defeat and abandoned her pout. It was their first date, and Sam had planned everything perfectly. It was short notice, but spur of the moment plans often yielded the best results. He weaved his white Ford truck in and out of traffic wanting to arrive before the sun started to disappear behind the looming clouds. Mercedes fiddled with radio until she found a station she approved of. She turned up the radio, which was playing Angel Taylor's "Chai Tea Latte." Mercedes sung along thinking that the song sort of fit her and Sam, while he marveled at how beautiful her voice was.

_I'll wear my best outfit, and people might compliment our chocolate and vanilla skin-_

_and how it looks so good together mixed in._

Sam wished he knew the song, so he could vocalize along with Mercedes and share the experience of their voices blending collectively in a harmony. She captured every note perfectly and in Sam's opinion she sounded quite better than the singer on the radio. Sam kept his eyes on the road, but in the corner of his eye he took in Mercedes's red form fitting dress that left her smooth shoulders bare. He marveled again at the captivating quality of her voice.

_I don't know anyone who has a sweeter heart than you do._

_You're like twenty billion Reese cups in two._

The song's ending chords finished and Mercedes clapped her hands excitedly.

"I love that song," she expressed happily.

"I love your voice," Sam responded.

Mercedes felt her face heat up at the compliment. It meant a lot coming from Sam, and it made her a little nervous to think she'd just sung an entire song in front of the guy she liked. She hoped he didn't think that she was showing off. Mercedes changed the subject swiftly.

"Sam, are you still not going to tell me where we're going?"

"I don't have to. We're here."

Mercedes looked out of the truck's window and gasped.

They were at a Whitney Houston tribute concert, that had been advertised all over UCLA's campus. Mercedes had wanted to go badly, because she idolized Whitney, but the A-list celebrities in attendance had assured that the tickets were sold out about by the time she'd heard of it. Beyonce, Mariah Carey, Diana Ross, and a bunch of other famous divas were reportedly supposed to be there. The tickets were expensive.

"Sam, how did you manage this?" she asked in surprise.

He winked. "Someone owed me a favor, and I cashed in," he said cryptically. The truth was that after Sam's family had finally gotten back on their feet, his father had wanted to thank Sam for helping keep the family afloat by taking on a job while in high school, but could never find a way to thank him. Sam's father, Dwight, had recently helped out a famous music producer unknowingly by advising him in his one of his stocks before it plummeted, and it lost all its value. The music producer told Dwight that if he ever needed anything just ring him up, and Sam had learned the story from his star-struck mother. After looking up Mercedes on Facebook, Sam discovered that Whitney Houston was one of her idols. Sam went to his dad, his dad went to the music producer, and the tickets were faxed over.

Mercedes's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Sam helped her from the truck.

"How did you even know I like Whitney Houston?"

The tips of Sam's ears turned red and he muttered, "Facebook." Mercedes laughed.

She teased, "Aww, you Facebook stalked me!"

They bypassed all the cameras and paparazzi frenzy by going through the VIP entrance—the producer had been very generous.

Sam quickly retorted, "It was not stalking. It was research."

Mercedes and Sam were ushered to their seats, and then commenced the most beautiful tribute Mercedes had ever witnessed. She was crying by the end of the tribute, and Sam had even shed a tear or two. It was moving, and every performance was done flawlessly. After the performance, Sam took Mercedes out to dinner at _C'est Manifique. _

They were seated quickly, and Mercedes looked around in awe.

"Sam, you didn't have to do this."

He smiled beguilingly. "I wanted to, Mercedes. Our first date should be memorable."

Mercedes smiled back at him and reached over the table to grab his hand. She squeezed it lightly, and a spark of electricity shot up Sam's arm. Then the waiter came over to take their drink orders.

"Peach tea for me," Mercedes put in politely.

"Sprite," Sam answered.

They looked over the menus, and Sam and Mercedes both became torn between the same two dishes—the herb crusted tilapia topped with mango salsa, grilled shrimp and veggies, and the sirloin steak with scallops and a lightly tossed salad.

"I have an idea," Mercedes exclaimed. "You get the tilapia and I get the steak, then we can each have half of each others dish. That way we get both." Sam grinned and beckoned the waiter over and repeated their orders to him. Mercedes took a sip of her peach tea. The waiter soon returned with their food, and they ate and talked, until the restaurant had begun to show signs of closing. Sam glanced at his watch and realized that he'd been so engrossed in Mercedes that he'd lost track of time. _C'est Manifique _closed in twenty minutes. He paid their bill and led Mercedes out to the truck. He and Mercedes drove in a quiet, comfortable silence until they'd finally made it back to the dorm.

He walked her to her dorm room.

"I had a wonderful time, Mercedes."

She smiled up at him and Sam's breath hitched at her beauty.

"Me too, Sam."

He cupped her cheeked and leaned down until their lips met. Mercedes parted her lips with a soft sigh, and their tongues met in a tangle in the middle of their joined mouths. Sam tasted of the decadent cheesecake and vanilla ice cream that they'd shared in the restaurant. She trembled and felt Sam's own tremors as well. They broke apart and gazed at each other. Mercedes's brown eyes sparkled with something that Sam hoped he'd see more of. She rose onto her tiptoes and gave Sam a lingering kiss that made him want to never leave. She pulled away, and Sam smiled down at her.

"Goodnight, Mercedes."

"Night, Sam."

She turned to go into her room, but Sam leaned down for another kiss and instead of her lips he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Mercedes's knees buckled, and she would've swooned at Sam's adorable southern sensibilities if she hadn't thought Sam would laugh at her being so overwhelmed. She settled for another quick kiss to the lips and watched as Sam retreated into the night. Mercedes quickly entered her room and collapsed onto her bed. She smiled blissfully at the sheer perfection that Sam had treated her to and dreamed of a green sky that twinkled like Sam's eyes.


	5. The Situation

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, readers! I've had a lot going on. **TRIGGER WARNING: There is (light) sexual assault and mention of rape in this chapter. Proceed with caution. **

* * *

"Tina?" Mike knocked again on Tina's dorm room door. He'd been attempting to contact her for the last two hours to no avail. She hadn't been answering his texts or his calls, and now he could hear muffled sniffles coming from behind the door. Mike heard her slowly shuffling to the door and then it slowly opened. Tina stood in the doorway with a tear-stained face and a pout on her lips.

"Mike," she began accusingly, "you told me that Misfits would be better. But Alisha died, and Simon went back in time, and then Kelly left, and-" with the last 'and' Tina dissolved into another fit of tears. Mike enclosed her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Okay, so maybe introducing Tina to another tumultuous fandom hadn't been the greatest idea. Then Mike was struck with the perfect idea. He pulled a tearful Tina into her room and opened up her laptop. He logged into his Tumblr and accounts and showed them to Tina. She wiped her eyes and looked questioningly at Mike.

He said excitedly, "This is the perfect way to keep your ships alive and immortal, Tina! On Tumblr and people write stories about their OTP's and there are a lot of people who hate Ryan Murphy just as much as you do. It doesn't matter what happens in canon; your ship never sinks." Tina's face brightened and she pulled the laptop towards her. In only a few minutes she was engrossed in all the brilliant fanfiction written by the talented shippers of Sam and Mercedes. She even found fanfiction for the Misfits that kept Alisha alive or brought her back from the dead. Tina kissed Mike fervently and then mentally, Mike gave himself a pat on the back. This seemed to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Finn lay back on his bed, still nursing a somewhat sore body. He still hadn't managed to run into Sam, but he knew at any moment he'd more than likely be walking through that door. As if on cue, Finn heard a key turn in the door's lock. It opened and Sam walked in looking at a wary Finn.

Sam bit out, "If it wasn't for Mercedes, I'd kick your ass again. But, she wouldn't want me to waste my energy on a low life, cowardly bastard like you. We're on the team together and we live together, so I have to tolerate your ass, but make no mistake. If you so much as ever look at her wrong or mess with either one of us again, I will beat your ass." And, with those sentiments Sam gathered up his books and left the room. Finn rolled his eyes. Sam's threats did nothing for him, but he wouldn't push the blonde any further. He did have to live with the kid after all, and it was too late in the semester for a room change request to be processed and approved. Plus, Finn didn't think it would make Char very happy if he fought her best friend's guy. Wait, why did he even care how Char would feel? He shook his head at the sappy thoughts, but all he could think about was Char's big hazel eyes staring up at him. There was something about her that intrigued Finn. But, how did you get to know someone who's best friend you briefly dated and then lied to? Finn groaned. There were not many things in Finn's life that he regretted, but this whole entire escapade was turning into one major regret. If only he'd met Char first.

* * *

"Mercy!" Char yelled excitedly. Mercedes rolled her eyes in exasperation at her friend's exuberance. Char was always turned up at maximum volume and speed.

"I'm right here, Char. You don't have to yell," Mercedes said teasingly. Char huffed and pulled up the chair next to Mercedes' study table. Mercedes had reserved a room in the library, so that she and Sam could have a study date. Char, who lived in the library (but, somehow still didn't understand that the library was a quiet zone) happened to be walking by

Char huffed and replied, "I was just excited to see you. You're never in the library." Mercedes preferred to study in the solitude of her own room. The library, especially the first floor, was always crawling with too many people.

Mercedes smiled and happily exclaimed, "Sam and I have a study date." Char raised her eyebrows. Mercedes and Sam were quickly becoming inseparable. If they weren't together, they were talking on the phone or texting constantly. It was sickening in a sweet way, but it was also kind of disheartening. Whenever, Char was around Mercedes it made her feel like a third wheel. It didn't help that Kurt had attached himself to Blaine. Both of her best friends were all boo'd up, and she was the odd man out. She never let them know though, because she was happy for both of her friends and didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their joy. However, her happiness didn't make her loneliness hurt any less.

Char put on a bright smile and said, "Well, I'd better go before Sam gets here. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." And with that Char flitted out the door.

Mercedes looked startled at Char's abrupt departure and made a mental note to talk to her about it later. A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked Sam. He was dressed in a white v-neck over dark wash denim jeans, and Mercedes thought he looked positively edible.

"Hey, darling," Sam drawled. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The innocent kiss deepened, and they began a full-out makeout session. Mercedes squealed when Sam lifted her from her chair and said breathlessly, "Sam, we're in a library."

He chuckled and replied, "So?" Mercedes pulled away from his embrace, giving him another brief kiss.

Sam puckered his full, pink lips in an endearing pout and Mercedes giggled at him and said authoritatively, "Study now; fun time later."

Sam stopped pouting quickly and replied, "Yes, ma'am!"

They began to go over their notes together, but every other minute or so, Sam would lay a hand on Mercedes' knee under the table and began to inch it higher and higher.

"Sam!" Mercedes giggled for the thousandth time. "Stop distracting me."

Sam batted his green eyes at her innocently. "'Cedes, I have no idea what you are talking about." Mercedes gave him a "hell yes, you do" look, and he laughed. He kissed her nose and said, "you're irresistible, babe. And, I've been thinking that we should go on another a date this week."

"Saturday?" Mercedes asked.

"7 o'clock?" they said together.

They smiled at their synchronization and kissed again.

* * *

Santana tapped her foot impatiently. She and Brittany had been sitting in Maggiano's, an up-scale Italian restaurant, for the last hour waiting on Artie. Brittany reached over and squeezed Santana's hand apologetically.

"Sorry, San. Artie has trouble navigating the campus sometime. It's difficult being a half-robot and half-human." Santana's face softened at Brittany's naïve, but sincere explanation. The soft light in Maggiano's made Brittany's blonde hair glow like an angel's halo and her blue eyes sparkled. Santana was in trouble. Each day, she fell for Brittany a little bit more. She brought out the best parts of Santana, and with each passing moment Santana was sure she couldn't live without her. The waiter stopped by, refilling their refreshments and bearing a new basket of soft, garlic and parmesan crusted breadsticks. Santana was notorious for her love of breadsticks, but she let Brittany have the first pick. Brittany picked up the largest, softest looking breadstick, tore it in half, and held it to Santana's lips.

Santana beamed at Brittany and took a generous bite of the delicious breadstick. Artie still hadn't shown up, so Santana took this as a sign from fate. She finished chewing her breadstick and took Brittany's hand.

"Brittany S. Pierce," she began, "you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've always been sort of scared of my sexuality, but being with you makes me proud. You bring out the best in me, and you are the most beautiful person inside and out that I have ever met. Britt-britt, when I'm with you nobody else matters. You have the biggest heart and you love so unashamedly and so completely, that you make me wish I was enough to deserve you. I...love you."

Brittany wiped a tear from her eye and kissed Santana. She mumbled against Santana's lips, "You are enough. I love you, too, Santana."

Someone coughed to the left of them. They broke their kiss and turned to find Artie with an eyebrow raised.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked disdainfully.

Angry because of their ruined moment, Santana snarled, "Yeah, you are interrupting, four eyes!"

Brittany put a calming hand on Santana and said brightly, "Hi, Artie!"

He waved a lazy hand in response too busy having a stare down with Santana to respond properly. Brittany looked between the two worriedly. She clapped her hands to get their attention. She rubbed her hands together and said, "I have called both of you here to make an announcement. After a long heart to heart with Lord Tubbington I've decided that to be fair, I can only keep one of you. My head wants you both," Brittany pointed to her forehead and then towards her chest, "but my heart is like a compass and it's only pointing at one of you." Artie smiled smugly. He knew Brittany would choose him. Santana had nothing on him. Santana, on the other hand, lacked Artie's confidence. As much time as she spent with Brittany, the girl always managed to surprise her.

Brittany smiled at them both and said joyously, "I love Santana."

Artie's mouth dropped open in disbelief, and Santana could hardly believe her ears. She got her dream girl—Brittany loved her. Santana resisted the urge to fist pump into the air (a stupid habit that she picked up from being around Sam too damn long).

Brittany looked apologetically at Artie and murmured softly, "Sorry, Artie." Artie's face crumpled in defeat. Dejectedly, Artie held out his hand to Santana and conceded, "I guess the best woman won."

Santana returned his handshake, then pecked Brittany sweetly on the lips. Artie rolled away to mourn in solitude, leaving the two girls to their celebration of their first declarations of love.

* * *

"Hey, Char," Kurt called. He was on his way to Blaine's room when he spotted her bouncing across campus. She waved and Kurt pulled her into a hug as they got closer.

Char tugged on her bangs and chewed on her lip. "Kurt, I need a favor."

"Anything, my dear." Kurt was in such a good mood because of Blaine. He'd probably give away his favorite Dolce & Gabbana scarf to a homeless man, if he asked.

"Do you have any of that tequila and vodka from the other night left?" Char asked.

Kurt's face took on an inquisitive look, but he didn't question her. "I have plenty left. Even some Moscato. You're welcome to any of it. I'm on my way to Blaine's, but my roommate should be there. Just go knock and tell him you're a friend of mine and you need to get something."

Char smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Kurt. You're a doll."

Kurt brushed a piece of fluff off of his shoulder. "Tell something I don't know."

Char laughed and hugged Kurt, promising not to deplete his entire stash. She went to his room and sure enough his roommate was there. Kurt's roommate was a football player named, Daniel. At first, Daniel hadn't wanted to room with Kurt, because of his flamboyant nature, but after seeing that Kurt was basically harmless, Daniel decided he could manage.

"Hey, Daniel. I just need something from Kurt's side of the room," Char exclaimed. Daniel nodded and let Char into the room. Daniel was a huge linebacker. He was about 6'5," with olive skin, dark hair, and piercing brown eyes. He was a quiet sort of guy, and rarely talked to anyone. Char loaded up the vodka and Moscato in her huge purse, deciding to forgo the tequila. She turned to find Daniel's eyes roaming up and her down her body. Char had only meet Daniel twice and never had any real interactions with him. She shifted uncomfortably and bade him a hasty goodbye.

She walked away from the dorm and could hear the glass of the liquor clinking against each other. Char had decided since she was destined to be forever alone, she could at least nurse her wounds with alcohol. She went to one of her favorite places on campus—it was an open room behind the greenhouse that nobody ever used. The room was made of two way mirrors. You could see out into the greenhouse (which was a gorgeous view), but no one could see in. Char pulled her iPad out of her purse and pulled up her list of movies. She turned on The Notebook, and got ready to get deep into her feelings. She then pulled out a shot glass, and filled it to the brim. She took shot after shot, until she could feel the fuzzy haze of alcohol descend over her. She began talking to herself and the movie.

"Noah, you are a l-liar.." she slurred. "Love doesn't happen like that. I'm going to be alone for...e-ever."

Char was so completely engrossed in her movie and didn't notice the door to room begin to open. Daniel slipped in. He'd been following Char, and he saw his hunch was right. She was completely drunk off her ass. He moved towards her, and she finally turned and saw him.

"Daniel!" she shrieked in a drunk yell. "This is my sss-secret room. How did you find me? Where's Kurt?"

Daniel crept closer to her. After Char had left Kurt's room, Daniel had followed her. He waited an hour or two, and then had decided to make his move. He spoke in a deep, rumbling voice, "Take another shot, Char."

She blinked up at him confused, but didn't question him or his motives. Char never turned down a shot. She poured another one and took it down quickly.

Daniel smiled.

"Char," he began, "I see you—bouncing around campus. Enticing me..._teasing _me. You've been asking for it."

Char, now totally obliterated, couldn't fully comprehend what Daniel was saying.

"Asking for w-what?" Char questioned.

Daniel leaned down towards her with a predatory look in his eyes. He kissed her, _hard. _Char feebly tried to push him away, but Daniel's stature combined with her intoxicated state equaled failure. He jammed her tongue into her mouth. Char's eyes widened in shock, and she briefly pulled away and begun to scream shrilly.

Daniel covered her mouth with a beefy hand and grinned lecherously at her. "Char, don't be like that," he said soothingly. And then, Char blacked out.

* * *

Finn walked out his room intent on getting some fresh air. He was tired of being cooped up in his room and watching Sam flit in and out of the room with a love sick expression on his face. He glanced up at the slowly darkening sky and decided to walk by the greenhouse. Finn noticed a hulk of a guy moving suspiciously behind the greenhouse. He resembled this brute of a guy named Daniel that played on the football team with Sam and Finn. The guy slipped into some small side building and disappeared. Finn shrugged and continued to walk, until he heard what sounded like a scream. He turned back and walked towards the small building. He couldn't see into the room and debated on whether what he heard was actually a scream. He argued with himself for a few more seconds and decided to be safe rather than sorry. He turned the knob which opened easily and stepped through the door. Daniel was laid on top of some girl and had removed half of her clothing. Finn's mouth dropped open in embarrassment and he made to leave the room until he noticed the girl wasn't moving at all. He moved closer to the two, and Daniel turned around and exclaimed harshly, "Get out, Hudson."

Finn looked closer. "Daniel. Dude. She's not moving. What are you doing?"

Daniel laughed harshly. "What does it look like, idiot?"

Finn moved even closer. The girl looked familiar. As Finn got closer to them, he was hit with the strong smell of alcohol.

"Dude, she's unconscious..." Finn exclaimed.

Daniel was annoyed. He got up and jabbed his finger in Finn's chest.

"It's none of your fucking business. Get the fuck out, Hudson." Now that Daniel had gotten up, Finn could see the girl clearly.

He gasped, "Char?" He turned to Daniel in disbelief, and Daniel smiled eagerly.

"Nice little piece of ass, isn't she? A little thicker and darker than my usual taste, but she'll do."

The statement sent Finn over the edge.

"Bastard," Finn shouted with barely controlled rage. Despite, Daniel's obvious physical advantage over Finn, he hit Daniel again and again until the giant fell to the ground. Daniel was caught off guard and now Finn had the advantage. He continued to hit Daniel until Daniel stopped moving. Finn took a deep breath, then stood up and walked over to Char. He looked down at her unconscious body and half-dressed state. He picked up her iPad and shot glasses and loaded them into her purse. Then he slung the purse onto his arm, and rearranged Char's clothing until she looked half-decent. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He didn't run into anybody on campus and was glad, because a simple explanation probably would not have sufficed Fortunately, Sam wasn't back yet. Finn laid Char onto his bed, and she curled up into the fetal position and whimpered softly. He couldn't believe that she could have just been raped-and by his own teammate no less. Char's hair was ruffled and sticking up, and her skin was covered with a slight sheen of sweat. Finn smoothed her hair down and she whimpered some more. She blearily opened her eyes.

"Finn..." she whispered hoarsely. She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bed. She was still wasted and seemed to be about to slip back into unconsciousness.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Char," Finn reasoned.

She whimpered again and pulled him harder. He sighed and laid in the bed and tried to put as much distance as he could between them. But, Char wasn't having it. She closed the distance between her and Finn and snuggled into his chest. She promptly fell back asleep and started snoring. Finn chuckled. Her snoring was kind of cute. If it wasn't for this fucked up situation, he could've appreciated this moment a lot more. Finn looked down at the short girl curled up against him and plotted ways to murder Daniel without getting caught until he fell asleep, too.

* * *

Mercedes was freshening up for her late lunch date with Sam. They'd been on a date pretty much every day that week. A lunch date, a study date, a class date, a brunch date, and Saturday was their dinner date. Sam turned everything into a date, and it was so cute. She'd never met anyone who was as romantic as Sam. She giggled to herself and then sprayed her wrists with her favorite body spray.

A knock sounded off on her door. She glanced at the clock. It was too early to be Sam, and he never showed up before it was time to go. She wondered who it could be. Mercedes opened the door, and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Hello, Mercedes." Shane exclaimed.

Mercedes was speechless. Her ex-boyfriend stood towering in the doorway.

She regained her voice and asked incredulously, "Shane, what are you doing in California? You live in New York."

He smiled and said, "It's actually kind of a long story. Do you think we could talk about it over lunch?"

Mercedes turned around and glanced at her clock. Sam was supposed to be there in about fifteen minutes. She couldn't blow him off, especially for Shane—the guy who dumped her.

Mercedes put her hand on her hip and looked up at Shane saucily. "Why should I?" she demanded.

Shane replied, "I can't go into detail, but it's important. Please."

Mercedes' resolve softened. She quickly texted Sam that something had come up and that she wouldn't be able to make it to their lunch date. She then grabbed her keys and access card and told Shane to lead the way. They ended up at a small bistro a few miles from campus. As soon as they sat down, Mercedes got straight to the point. "What do you want, Shane, and what are you doing here?"

Shane leaned back in his chair and sighed. Then he began,

"There's only one way to say this, Mercedes. I fucked up. I shouldn't have broken up with you. We were good together. I'm here on an unofficial tour of the campus. I'm thinking about transferring here to be closer to you. I want you be to be able to pursue your dreams, and since you're hellbent on UCLA and California, then I'll be here too."

Mercedes was rendered speechless once again. She'd never heard Shane be so passionate about anything, except football. He'd traveled all the way from the east coast to the west coast with hopes of a repaired relationship.

"Shane," Mercedes said in disbelief, "after almost an entire semester of college, _now _you want to mend our relationship? I don't think so. Besides, I'm dating someone."

Shane asked, "Are you two official yet?"

"No, but-"

"Then it's settled," Shane cut in. "I still have a chance. I don't care who this kid is you're dating, Mercedes. We have history. We have a past. I still love you."

Mercedes almost laughed at Shane's audacity. She suspected his parents of putting him up to this. They'd always wanted Shane and Mercedes together, so they'd be the quintessential, affluent black couple. Shane's sincerity was suspect, and Mercedes was not going to be fooled. She was not here for that.

"Shane, I am _not _here for that. I have moved on, and you should move on, too. The past is the only thing between us. No remnants of this relationship exist. We're over. Don't move across the country to pursue something that is. Not. There."

Shane's face hardened at Mercedes' honesty and then he exclaimed harshly, "I'm not giving up. I'm transferring to UCLA and winning you back. You are _mine._ Point black period." Then he abruptly got up and left, leaving Mercedes staring incredulously at his retreating back.

* * *

Sam knocked on Mercedes' door, and she opened it with a troubled expression on her face. After her encounter with Shane, she immediately had called Char, but her phone went straight to voicemail. Then she'd called Sam. Sam pulled Mercedes into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "What's wrong, babe?" They sat on Mercedes' bed and Sam cradled Mercedes' head to his chest.

"My ex-boyfriend, Shane, showed up today."

Sam said confusedly, "I thought he lived in New York."

"He does, but he came to get me back or so he says. Shane wants to transfer to UCLA, so he can be closer to me, and we can rekindle our relationship." An acidic feeling of jealously rose up in Sam's chest.

"Do you still love him?" Sam asked.

Mercedes let out a sigh against Sam's chest. "No, Sam. I don't love Shane. I'm fastly falling in like with you, and Shane isn't even on my radar."

Sam smiled and responded, "In like? I'm in like with you, too."

Mercedes smiled up at Sam and he kissed her. The tingle of electricity from Sam's kiss thrilled Mercedes, and she deepened the kiss. Sam pushed Mercedes back onto the bed and situated himself between her legs; their tongues wrestled for dominance and Mercedes could taste the slight hint of peppermint on Sam's tongue and smiled against his mouth. Sam felt her smile and pulled away. Then he kissed her nose and her forehead.

Sam brushed his lips against her lips and murmured, "I'm not worried about Shane."

Sam looked into Mercedes' chocolate brown eyes and gently kissed her again.

"Will you by my girlfriend, Mercedes? I was waiting to ask you on our date on Saturday, but I don't want to wait to make you mine." Mercedes smiled brilliantly up at Sam.

"Of course I will, Sam."

* * *

Finn felt something shifting against his chest and woke up. Then the events of earlier came rushing back to his mind. Char was still curled up against him and every so often snuggled closer into his chest and made a contented noise. Finn noted her thick, dark eyelashes that fluttered against her cheek. She was so beautiful. In her drunken state all her make-up had worn off, and Finn could see a few small freckles that dusted the bridge of her nose. Finn couldn't resist himself, and he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Char's eyes popped open. Damn, he hadn't meant to wake her up. She glanced around groggily and took in her surroundings.

"Finn," she asked sleepily, "how did I get here?"

Finn swallowed and replied, "You were drunk, and I found Daniel trying to take advantage of you."

Char's head ached and she still felt drunk. She shuddered at the thought of what would've happened if Finn hadn't happened to be around. She felt the edges of sleep softening her dislike towards Finn, and she couldn't even muster up the strength be angry and ask how they'd ended up cuddled next to each other.

Char was able to manage a soft, "thank you," before falling back asleep against Finn. Finn decided that they could talk about the whole situation in the morning, and he would just let her sleep it off there. He assured himself that it was because of her best interests that he was letting her stay, and not because he liked the feeling of her next to him.

The door to the room opened and Sam walked in. After he'd made his relationship with Mercedes official, they'd made out a little before slowing down and promising to go get breakfast together in the morning. Sam looked at Char curled up against Finn in disbelief.

"What the fuck is Char doing in your bed, Finn?" Sam hissed. He knew that Char would never consent to being with an asshole like Finn.

Finn careful not to rouse Char whispered back harshly, "Dude. Don't wake her up. I don't want to say the details without her permission, but some jackass tried to take advantage of her and I intervened."

Sam uttered in disbelief, "Yeah, right. How am I supposed to believe you? You're a liar and a jackass."

Finn shook his head in exasperation. "Sam, don't believe me, but I can't prove it to you now. You'll have to wait until Char wakes up, but she isn't now, so can you please be considerate and shut up, so she can sleep?"

Sam reluctantly nodded and decided to let it go for now. He wondered if he should go ahead and tell Mercedes, or wait. Char was her best friend after all. Sam decided to wait until the morning, and if Finn's story didn't sound plausible he'd tell Mercedes immediately.


End file.
